


Dipper's Bubble

by BlueGalaxies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Bill is a liar take my word on it, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper doesn't know how he feels about Bill's actions towards him, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to hell for this (probably), James and Macy are random characters that I threw in there, Just Bill being Bill, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bill Cipher, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, This might get a little dark, This relationship isn't healthy, Weirdmageddon, ack I haven't updated in so long, but they're important I swear!, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxies/pseuds/BlueGalaxies
Summary: There they were, stuck in Bill's hand while his eye flashed from a Shooting Star to a Pine tree, playing a game of eeney, meaney, miney to see who was going to die first. Just as Bill was about to kill Mabel, Dipper hugged his sister one final time, crying. Dipper's tears gave Bill an idea. An experiment that he could conduct.Please read tags!
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 257
Kudos: 420





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I know the fandom is probably dead but Idc haha. Criticism to improve my writing would be appreciated!
> 
> I originally wrote this as a draft on wattpad but, wattpad failed me so I'm with A03 now lol

Pine tree. "Eeny." Shooting star. "Meany." Pine tree. "Miney." Shooting star. "YOU!" Bill was about to snap his fingers to kill Mabel off. Erasing her off of the Earth. Hopefully after killing her, Ford would talk. If he didn't, he would kill Dipper next. He knew for a fact that Ford liked Dipper a little bit more that Mabel. Dipper was like a younger version of himself. But it would still hurt to have Mabel die.

Bill paused and glanced down at the young twins. Dipper was holding onto Mabel like his life depended on it. Mabel returned the embrace. There were hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't see his twin anymore, that she was going to be gone forever. He had seen the shooting star symbol in Bill's eye and knew that he was going to kill Mabel off. "I-I love you Mabel," he choked out. "You're the best sister in the world." Mabel also had lots of tears streaming out of her eyes. 

"Dipper, I'm sorry fo-r teasing you-" she had to gasp for air, "so much, a-and I'm sorry for e-everything." She hugged her brother tighter, getting ready for her existence to be erased.

Bill's eye then glanced at Dipper's tears soaked face, then his hat. Pine tree. Then he got an idea, but then his thoughts were interrupted by 'Ford'. "Wait! I surrender!" Bill only stared down at him.

"Sorry Stanley, I only want to make a deal with the real Sixer." If Bill had a mouth, he would be grinning. The Stan twins's eyes widened. The real Stanford stepped forward and held out his hand.

"I'll give you the equation if you leave Gravity Falls alone, and make sure the townsfolk are safe, that includes Dipper and Mabel." Bill dropped Dipper and Mabel gladly. They both landed on the cold, hard floor, rather harshly.

"It's a DEAL!" Bill extended his hand to Ford, blue flames engulfed their hands when they shook on the deal.

Bill invaded Ford's mindscape, and found the equation. Once he got out, Dipper and Mabel were already up off of the ground, making sure that each other were okay. "You flesh sticks aren't going to like what happens next." Bill stated. Both pairs of twins looked up in horror at Bill.

"You already have the equation and you're going to take over the world! We know that already!" Bill chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong Fordsey." He cackled again. He snapped his fingers. On command, Dipper fainted. He fell forward and his head hit hard on the solid ground. Mabel gasped and rushed to his aid and flipped him over onto his back. He had a bloody nose and it could possibly be broken. She tried to pick Dipper up, to which Bill waved his hand at Mabel, using telekinesis made her tumble backwards. The Stans caught her.

"DIPPER!" She cried out.

"You said that they would be safe!" Stan called out.

"Oh. He is." Bill snapped his fingers once more and Dipper's unconscious body floated up and a blue bubble formed around him. It had his symbol imprinted on it. Then chains wrapped around the bubble for extra security. This bubble was even more diabolical than Mabel's. He would be unconscious the entire time he was in there. He would be dreaming of his ongoing life, thinking that Weirdmaggedon had ended, that they had won. He wouldn't be able to escape the bubble while dreaming.

Everybody gasped at the sight. "Bye bye!" Bill waved at them. He snapped his fingers again and everyone had been teleported back to their now untouched homes. The only weird things in Gravity Falls were the Fearamid, the regular weirdness in the town, and the henchmaniacs roaming here and there. Bill had kept Ford's end of the deal: keeping the townsfolk safe.

Mabel started to count the days that Dipper had been separated from her. A part of her was missing.


	2. There's an issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel tries to deal with losing Dipper, the Pines gather up the townsfolk and they agree to help rescue Dipper. Meanwhile, Bill's henchmaniacs get suspicious of why Bill is keeping Dipper in a prison bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I got so many reads and kudos overnight. Thanks so much! I will try to make updates fast, I know what it's like waiting for an update =D

As soon as Mabel and the Stans landed on the ground, they were suddenly confused. They were back at the Mystery Shack. The shack was untouched, so was the rest of the town. They noticed the townsfolk make their way to the shack, also confused. Bill took Weirdmaggedon global, but left Gravity Falls alone. "Where's Dipper?" Mabel asked, tears pricking in her eyes. The rest of the townsfolk had made their way to the shack, looking for answers. They had encircled the Pines and started asking questions. "W-where's Dipper? Why d-did Bill take him of all people?" Fat, hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Pacifica bit her lip.

"Pumpkin, er- he's in the Fearamid," Stan explained. "We can try to get him back!" Stan was going to do everything in his ability to cheer up Mabel. Mabel only shook her head. She pointed to the sky.

"No, the Fearamid is-!" She just couldn't speak anymore, Mabel tried wiping away a few of her tears but they kept coming down. The townsfolk took pity on her. She pointed at the sky once again, to which everyone looked at. There it was, the Fearamid leaving Gravity Falls. Sheer panic rose through the Pines. The Stans got an idea.

"Listen up people! We had just experienced Weirdmaggedon! Dipper Pines was kidnapped by Bill Cipher." Ford explained and the townsfolk were upset about Dipper, they looked over to Mabel, who was sobbing. She had been separated from the person she was closest to. The person she had known her whole life. Pacifica stepped forward and hugged Mabel. This wasn't something she would normally do but, Mabel was growing on her, not that she would admit it though. Suddenly the sky turned dark. Bill had unfroze time for the town. "We should take a few days and rest, most of you are injured and tired. I advise you that you all should go home," Ford checked his watch. Time did start again. It was Monday. "Come back to the Mystery Shack on Friday! And get some rest!" 

The townsfolk started to leave. "Wait!" Everyone turned around to see Gideon. "Are we going to rescue Dipper? I mean- he helped me realize that I was being a horrible person, I wanted to force Mabel to love me, but that wasn't right. I have to be worthy of loving. He and Mabel have changed this town so much and we should rescue him! I can't stand to see Mabel suffer like this! We have to save him!" Mabel's eyes widened, surprised that Gideon wanted to save Dipper. The townsfolk erupted in cheers, about rescuing Dipper and wanting to defeat Bill. 

"Save Dipper!" A voice shouted. "Take down that evil triangle!" Another said. "We can defeat him if we try!" "We can do it!"

Once the cheering died down, everyone went back to their homes, except Pacifica. "Miss Northwest, you should really go home and get some rest," Ford stated.

"No," Pacifica was still holding Mabel, she had calmed down. "Can I sleep over?" She gestured to Mabel who was in her arms. "I want to spend time with her I just-"

"Very well then," Ford motioned them to come into the house. Mabel lead them to her- now just her's- and her brother's room. They sat on her bed together, unsure of what to say. The silence was deafening. Pacifica glanced at Mabel, who had hung her head and was picking at her nails. Pacifica put her arm around her and bit her lip.

"Everything is going to be okay Mabes." Then Mabel started to laugh. Pacifica felt Mabel's shoulders bounce underneath her arms. But it was heartwarming to see Mabel happy, even if it was for a little bit.

"Mabes?" She giggled. "Since when did you start calling me nicknames?" Pacifica flushed at that.

"So uh- tomorrow, would you like to go shopping with me?" Pacifica offered.

"Really? I mean, I don't really have any money, and I don't want to use yours. But, wouldn't the shops and mall be closed?"

Pacifica hummed at her answer. "Well, what would you like to do then?" She twirled her hair.

"Do you want to make sweaters with me?" Mabel asked hesitantly, she was afraid that Pacifica would make fun of her for it. But then she realized that Weirdmaggedon and Dipper had changed Pacifica. She was nicer now. Sweeter. Somehow even more elegant.

"Sure! But first I would like to get out of this potato sack!" She giggled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, let me get you an actual outfit! You can keep the sweater!" Mabel said as she got up and rummaged through her closet. As pretty as Pacifica was, finding clothes that made her look good would be difficult. She gathered A purple T-shirt with black leggings and fuzzy purple socks. Pacifica seemed to be astonishing in purple. "Here, I know that you'll probably want something fancier, but, this is the best I have."

"Oh no, it's fine, it doesn't bother me." Pacifica assured her. Mabel smile. Her smile was contagious. Pacifica couldn't help but smile back. "I'm going to change, please turn around."

"Why? We're both girls." With that reply, Pacifica flushed. Mabel noticed her red face. "Oh! Sorry!" She turned around and Pacifica giggled. Once she was finished changing, they chatted for a while and Mabel had taught her how to knit a sweater. They also had snuck down to the kitchen and hoarded a bunch of snacks up to their room and watched videos on Pacifica's phone. Pacifica was happy that she was able to distract Mabel and make her feel better. At one point, Soos had joined them to watch Gossiping Housewives. Pacifica couldn't help but enjoy hanging out with Mabel. She wondered why they weren't friends earlier.

____________

Bill had moved the Fearamid around the world, spreading weirdness. The world was finally his. He wasn't going to destroy it like he said he wanted to. To take a bite out of it. He couldn't, he had a little experiment that he had to take care of. He decided that ruling the world would be more fun. He had already hypnotized the world, making them believe that he was their ruler, their god. He just had to make sure that the Pines were out of the way, they were the only ones who could actually kill him. Hence, why he had moved the Fearamid. If the townsfolk left Gravity Falls, they would be free game like the rest of the world. Bill's thoughts were interrupted by 8-Ball.

"Hey boss, I was wondering why you kept the Pine tree kid. You told us that me and Teeth could eat him, and now you suddenly care about him?" 8-Ball questioned. Pyronica nodded.

"Yeah boss, what's the use of keeping him? He's just so useless to us," Pyronica explained.

"He's part of an experiment that I'm conducting. I'm curious to find out the results." Bill inquired. Then he sent off his eyebats to turn more people into stone to make a new chair. His previous one had been taken down by the Pines. Those damn Pines. Always ruining his plans, but not anymore. "It'll take a while, probably even a few years. I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep him here."

"May I ask what the experiment is?" 8-Ball asked. Bill's laugh echoed off of the walls, the cracks of them were filled with rainbow-like color.

"I'll tell you later." Bill stated. He glanced at Dipper's bubble and stared hard at his symbol. Dipper was barely visible inside of the bubble. Only his silhouette of him floating in the middle of the bubble could be seen. "Welp! Time to terrorize this city!" He enthusiastically cheered. He pointed to the city below the Fearamid. New York City. This would be fun. There were so many people there. "Time to wreck some havoc boys!" He shouted and his henchmaniacs followed him out the door, destroying the city, turning some people to stone, shuffling the functions of every hole in some citizens's faces, playing spin the person, lighting fire to some buildings and making 'art' out of them. Time punch may or may not have been involved, making them weirder than they already are.

Screams were heard everywhere. The sky was orange and yellow. The news reports were crazy. The government was freaking out, unsure of what to do. They believed that the supernatural didn't exist. How wrong they were. The only safe people were the ones in Gravity Falls, and Dipper.

While playing Spin the Person, Pyronica got lost in her thoughts. She wondered why Bill would keep him. What experiment was there to conduct? It was just a human boy, and a child at that. No more, no less. She recalled the times that Bill had underestimated him during Weirdmaggedon, which was quite a few times. Maybe that had something to do with it? Was it his symbol? Was it revenge? Or was it something else that she couldn't comprehend? "Pyronica are you alright?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Amorphous Shape, who was a little worried about her.

"Yeah, I just need to get more time punch." She stood up with that and poured herself some more time punch. She liked the Burnt House flavor the most. She liked fire. And burnt houses. But Burnt Wood was her favorite flavor out of them all, but they didn't have that flavor. She grumbled and took a large gulp of the punch. She glanced at Bill, who was laughing insanely and decided not to question Bill further on Dipper's bubble. She could only hope that she would find out one day, she was really curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Bill's experiment is? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. There's a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's dream and how he's doing in the bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sclera  
> scle·ra  
> /ˈsklirə/  
> the white outer layer of the eyeball. At the front of the eye it is continuous with the cornea.

The first thing Dipper saw was Mabel's loving face. "Mabel!" He jumped up and hugged her. He was so glad to see her again, the last thing he remembered was blacking out in the Fearamid. He had grown confused to what had happened while he was out. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed, his grunkles were there with him too. "What happened?"

"Well, as you see, we defeated Bill, you got knocked out. Easy there." Ford said as he got out of bed. For some odd reason he felt really weak, like something else had happened to him other than being knocked out. He glanced out of the window.

"How long have I been out for?" He asked. Everything was normal- well, as normal as Gravity Falls could get. He chuckled when he saw Gompers chasing a gnome.

"Well, about a few days, today's your birthday." Stan replied. Dipper turned around, stunned.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! We're almost teenagers!" Mabel exclaimed. It was funny, Dipper thought, wasn't she afraid of becoming a teenager and growing up?

"Thirteen. Wow. That sure did go by quickly." Dipper stated.

"Yep! I can read teen magazines now!" Mabel chimed. Dipper had now noticed that everyone's sclera had a tint of yellow to it. Maybe he had brain damage. Maybe he hit his head too hard.

"But tomorrow we have to leave Gravity Falls," Mabel's look saddened. An idea struck him.

"Wait! Mabel! Maybe we don't have to leave, what if I take Ford's apprenticeship and he gives you an education too!" Mabel's eyes lit up.

"I could do that," Ford stated, "Or you could go to Gravity Falls's Middle School."

"I want to go to school with Candy and Grenda, I don't want to be shut in a basement the entire time." Mabel explained. "But if I stay here, it means that I'll be able to see you everyday!"

"Actually, yeah it does," Dipper concluded, "this is nice, we get to see each other. I was actually afraid that we won't see each other ever again."

Everyone paused. Everything was silent. "Hello? Guys? What's going on? Are you okay?" Everyone was staring into space for a minute and everything finally unfroze. "What was that?"

"Must be some sort of time anomaly," Ford stated nervously. That's when Dipper started to get suspicious, but he dropped it.

"Okay then." Dipper said, glancing around. His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Looks like you're hungry! I'll make birthday Stancakes!" Mabel and Dipper giggled and ran downstairs. He tripped over Waddles while running down the stairs and landed face first onto the floor.

"Are you okay Dippin' Dots?" Mabel asked, pulling him up. He didn't understand how Mabel pulled him up so easily, like he had no weight. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He shook the thought away. Mabel picked up Waddles and took him to the kitchen, where she gave him some cereal. Pigs weren't supposed to eat cereal right? Wouldn't that much glitter in the cereal harm the pig?

He hummed and shrugged it off once more. The pancakes or Stancakes that Stan had made were delicious, they had no hairs in them and they were a golden brown with butter and syrup on them. Dipper and Mabel had another syrup race while Ford called their parents, letting them know of their arrangement for them to stay in Gravity Falls. 

When school started up, Dipper only went a few days a week instead of the full five. Him and Mabel were both popular, known as the kids who saved the world and everyone had respected them. Kids would ask them about how they defeated Bill, but Dipper actually didn't know, so Mabel would tell the stories, for some reason, when she did tell the stories, he couldn't hear her. It was like he went deaf whenever she talked about defeating Bill. He tried asking the older twins what happened, but the same thing occurred. Everything outside of that, things were perfect, a little too perfect.

Bill had entered Dipper's bubble and watched his dream on the spherical wall. "Wow, Pine tree really picks up on subtle things. I wonder if he'll figure out that it's all fake, if he does, he can't get out either way." He told to a clone of himself.

"Nice one Bill! This bubble is even more diabolical than Shooting Star's!"

"Thanks Bill!"

"You know it Bill!"


	4. Gifts and trouble makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town tries to cheer Mabel up; there are some people trying to cause trouble with Bill in Washington

When Mabel woke up, she looked over at her brother's bed, feeling empty without his presence. But she did feel a presence, it was warm beside her. She looked over and saw Pacifica, with her arms wrapped around Mabel. Mabel flushed, knowing that Pacifica was into girls and quietly got out of bed, she checked a clock and saw that it was twelve PM. Then she heard Stan call for her. "Pumpkin! The townsfolk are here to see you!" Mabel was confused but shook Pacifica awake anyways.

Mabel lead her downstairs and went outside to see all of her friends and even acquaintances smiling at her. They had gift baskets and wrapped boxes. Her expression lit up. "What is all of this?" She asked.

"Well, since you lost your brother, we thought that it would be a good idea to cheer you up," Candy explained, adjusting her glasses.

"And we're going to throw you the best, early birthday party ever!" Grenda chimed in.

"Oh! We could take the party to my mansion!" Pacifica offered.

"Okay! But let me get dressed first," Mabel said, noticing that she was still in her nightgown. She quickly ran upstairs and changed into her shooting star sweater. Then she went looking for Waddles. She looked everywhere. When she looked in the shop, she finally found Waddles. She smiled and looked at the shelves. There it was. Lots of hats with a Pine tree on them. Dipper's hat. She walked over to them and her smile fell.

She grabbed one of the hats and put it on her head, checking in the mirror to make sure it looked good. And it did. She smiled again, but this time in the memory of Dipper. He was such a nerd but she loved him anyways. She knew that she was going to do everything to get him back, she wasn't going down without a fight, she needed her brother back.

She took a pair of scissors and went up to the bathroom. She didn't know why she wanted to do this so bad, it's not like her parents could scold her anyways, Weirdmaggedon had taken over the world. She took a large chunk of her hair and cut it. More and more hair fell onto the floor. She took off her hat and rinsed her hair with water and blow dried it. Her hair curled immediately. Then she put her hat back on and looked in the mirror. She looked exactly like Dipper.

Even if it wasn't him staring back at her, even if it was her own reflection, it was nice to see him again. The bathroom door swung open, it was Ford, Stan, and Pacifica. "Mabel what's taking you so-" Stan paused as he looked at Mabel. "Dipper!?" Stan exclaimed. Everyone else was surprised too, until they saw the hair that was scattered on the floor.

She rubbed her arm and hung her head. "I just wanted to see him again."

"Aww, Mabel," Pacifica engulfed her into a hug. Mabel's breath hitched and started to cry. "Tell everyone to go to Northwest Manor, and that I'll catch up soon."

She rubbed Mabel's back, trying to comfort her as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_________

There were already rebels trying to interfere with Bill's plans. Somehow, there was people who broke into the Fearamid and found out about Dipper's bubble by listening to the henchmaniacs's gossiping. They found out that there was a boy in there and wanted to help him escape. The rebels already knew about the weirdness and how to survive Weirdmaggedon. Everyone thought they were crazy for believing in that stuff, but look at them now, the survivors of the apocalypse.

"Macy! Grab that key!" A young man told the girl. Macy nodded.

"Okay Papa," Macy whispered. They were in the Fearamid, trying to rescue Dipper, the henchmaniacs were stupid enough to leave the key on the chair of humans that were turned to stone. Macy was athletic enough to be able to climb the chair and get to the key. Climbing over people's faces was somewhat disturbing but she had to ignore it. She found the key and took it. Then, Macy climbed up to the top of the chair, where the bubble was and put the key into the hole, turned it to the side and unlocked it. The chains fell down and the family got a better look at the bubble.

"The symbol's a Pine tree, that's part of the Cipher wheel! He must be important if Bill didn't take any of the other symbols." Macy nodded. She pulled out a pocket knife. She thrusted the knife at the bubble and it popped. Gravity didn't seem to work for Dipper, he just floated there, unconscious. "Shouldn't he be falling down?"

A high pitched laugh sounded behind them, they turned and looked in horror. "Nope!" Bill floated around to them and encased Dipper in another bubble before he woke up. "Sorry, but Pine tree is staying here with me!"

The older man stepped forward. "What do you even want from him? He's just a boy! Don't you dare try to torture or hurt him!"

"That's not what I want him for," Bill responded, "You see, Pine tree gave me an idea, so for now, he's my experiment, and I don't intend on letting him go until my curiosity has been satisfied."

"Then what do you want him for?" The girl asked.

"Rude," Bill responded, "that's none of your business is it?"

"Wha-"

"How about we make a deal?" Bill questioned, "You leave Pine tree alone and I let you leave, alive." The young adult flinched at what Bill had said.

"Fine," he stuck his hand out in defeat, "I'm only doing this to protect my daughter."

"I know James," Bill laughed, "I'm all knowing." Bill shook his hand and pointed to the door. "Exit is that way."

Once James and Macy left, Bill floated up to the bubble and examined it. Bill had to admit, the kid was interesting, he has a lot of secrets that even Bill didn't know about. So technically he isn't 'all knowing.' But he refused to admit that. It was funny that his symbol was a Pine tree and he smelled like Pine trees. Bill wondered why Dipper would do anything for his sister, risk everything for her. She was just a dumb sibling. Why did she matter so much to him? What made him tick? How was he able to not give into the temptations of Mabel's bubble?

"You sure are strange Pine tree." Bill admitted. "I will figure you out soon."

___________

Mabel walked through the Northwest Manor's doors and everyone gasped at the sight. Almost everyone thought that she was Dipper to which she would respond, "I cut my hair." The Northwests threw a big party just for her. She just wished that Dipper was there too. Which he was in a way, Mabel looked like Dipper.

The townsfolk were generous and showered her in gifts and had a dance party. Pacifica and Mabel did karaoke. Which lifted her spirits. But she just couldn't get her mind off of Dipper. She stuffed her face with candy and cookies, trying to take her mind off of it but nothing worked. "Hey Pumpkin, I think you had a little too much sugar," Stan said. She only scowled and kept stuffing her face.

" _Yeesh_ , is it that time of the month?" With that Ford hit the back of Stan's head. "What was that for?" Ford only raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"Seriously Mabel, too much sugar is bad for you. Do you want me to get Pacifica for you? I've seen that you two had grown close." Mabel only hung her head and nodded. Ford left her alone and searched for Pacifica. It wouldn't be hard to find the blonde because her hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Heya Sixer!" A voice exclaimed in his head. He immediately rushed outside to where nobody could hear him. As if on cue, Bill appeared.

"What do you want?" Ford demanded.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk with you." Ford glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue. "So, you know how I took your nephew?"

"What did you do to him?" Ford asked, rage building up in him.

"Nothing yet, I'm only keeping him for a little while, he's my experiment, an enigma. Once I'm done with him, I'll return him." Bill paused for dramatic silence. "Maybe." He pulled out his cane and the triangle started tap dancing mid-air.

"Let him go! I'll give you anything! Just leave him be!" Ford pleaded.

"You have nothing I want Sixer, I have the world and now Pine tree, my new puzzle." Bill said. "Plus, your deal was very flawed so I could do whatever I want with him. As long as he's 'safe'." Ford cursed under his breath for being so reckless. "Maybe I'll return his severed limbs and fingers to you?"

Ford's eyes widened. "No! The deal was to keep him safe." Bill only laughed at that.

"Now that I rule the world, I can do whatever I want, breaking that deal would do nothing but put your puny little town in danger." Ford realized that he was right. "So I recommend you shut your mouth unless you really want me to return him _all sliced up_." And with that, Bill disappeared.

Bill checked up on Dipper once again. "Wow, lots of people really care about you Pine tree. Even strangers that don't even know you." He entered the bubble again and watched Dipper's dreams. He saw how uncomfortable Dipper was with all the attention he was getting at school. Bill made a mental note to keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in one day? Jeez, I'll probably post one or two more.


	5. Fuzzy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets suspicious and the Stans made teams

Dipper was in the middle of writing an essay for school about biology. Suddenly it felt like the whole world glitched and turned black. He started to freak out, frantically searching around for anything that wasn't engulfed in darkness. He heard voices. He focused all of his attention on them. It sounded like Bill. However it was short-lived when he 'woke up' in his bed. The names of James and Macy rang in his head.

He was dazed at what had just happened. He was at school and now he was in his bed. "Good morning bro bro!" Mabel chimed, towering over him. He quickly examined her, looking for flaws.

The sclera. It was even more yellow than before. He hadn't noticed that his expression hardened as he thought. "Dippin' Dots? Are you okay?" He nodded. She smiled at him. She didn't have braces. "I'm sure you're hungry, you've been asleep for a long time." He got out of bed and followed her downstairs. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to comprehend everything. He looked around and triangles seemed to attract his attention. They were all over the place, he couldn't believe that he didn't notice them before.

"We made waffles!" Mabel grinned ear to ear. She suddenly had braces again. He tried to piece everything together. He suddenly got the picture. Everything made sense! None of this was-

Wait. What was he thinking about? His thoughts had suddenly been cut off and forgotten before he could finish. He looked at the waffles on the counter. He was hungry at the sight of them. "What's got you so worked up Dipper?" Mabel asked playfully.

He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his eyes. "I can't remember." He shook his head. "Let's just get ready for school."

_________

Ford made his way back inside of the mansion casually. He noticed that Pacifica had already found Mabel and started to comfort her. His thoughts drifted to negative ones.

He feared of what Bill could do to Dipper. He was scared that Bill would hurt him. He didn't know what to do with the Fearamid gone and unsure of where Dipper was. The only thing he knew was that Dipper was trapped in a bubble and was a puzzle for Bill. Why did Bill keep him of all people? What was Bill going to do to him? "What's got you so stressed Sixer?" Stan asked, handing him a cup of punch.

"I just talked to Bill."

"Did he mention Dipper at all?" Stan asked desperately.

"I'm assuming that he's still in the bubble, but otherwise, I think he might be fine, Bill said that he'll keep him for a while and maybe return him."

"You think he's fine?" Stan asked angrily. "And why does that triangular freak want Dipper?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Plus it's not like we can rescue him, the Fearamid is gone."

"Ford, have you been watching the news?" Stan asked, his face hardened. "The Fearamid is making it's way around the world, spreading chaos. It's even been in the same cities a few times like New York."

Ford perked up. "That means that he could come soon! That's when we could try to take him down. We could spy on him and figure out his intentions with Weirdmaggedon!" Ford pressed his now sweaty palms on his pants. "I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" Then he ran off.

Pacifica had managed to get Mabel calm down. It was time to open gifts. Pacifica shoved a gift basket into her hands. There were a lot of gifts for just Mabel. Only Mabel. Sadly- no! From now on, she was going to try to be positive. She was tired of getting upset over it. She dug her hand into the bag. Another scrapbook! How nice... she remembered all the memories with Di- no!

She opened the scrapbook and saw a picture of Toby Determined in it. It said, 'Happy birthday Maple! Signed Bodacious T'. She grinned awkwardly at Toby. "Thank you, it's lovely." She gritted out.

"Yeeeeey!" Toby slurred, to which Mabel set the book on the table behind her, grinning awkwardly. It had been a long day of opening presents. She had to hoard all of it to her room. She remembered the way Pacifica smiled at her when saying goodbye. It was pitiful.

She changed into her nightgown and slid into bed. She took off her hat and put it on her nightstand. "Goodnight Dipper," she mumbled out of habit.

"Goodnight Mabel." She didn't expect anyone to respond. She looked at his bed where there was a lump under the bedsheets.

"Who's there?" She asked, sitting up. The covers came off of the figure. A boy with brown hair and a hat with the number two on it was revealed. Mabel rubbed her eyes. "Dipper?"

"No, I'm Tyrone, Dipper's clone. I was going to sleep but since you're here, I have to tell you something."

"First of all: Dipper has a clone? Second: What is it?"

"Well, the first Tyrone kinda melted, but Dipper Classic printed me again and we used to hang out here and there. Anyways, Dipper and I are kind of the same person, despite me being made out of paper, we share the same thoughts. In his bubble he thinks that he's continuing his life. He's living a life. He thinks that Weirdmaggedon is over."

"I've got to tell Ford!" Mabel jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs. Tyrone just pulled the covers over him.

"You do that," he mumbled, drifting to sleep.

________

Friday came very quickly. The townsfolk had gathered at the Mystery Shack. "Listen up people!" Ford shouted. "It has come to my attention that there is a possibility of getting Dipper back. According to my brother, Stanley, the Fearamid has traveled over a the same states several times. So that means that the Fearamid will come back." Ford paused for a little bit. "That being said, we'll have to train everybody who is willing to help save my nephew. Luckily I have some experience from being stuck throughout several dimensions."

The crowd erupted into whispers. "Please step forward if you're willing to be in this mission with us." Nobody did at first. "Anybody at all?" Wendy stepped forward. Then Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Lee, and Nate joined her, cheering about how they could train with Wendy and defeat the triangle guy. Then Gideon. Mr. Poolcheck stepped up too.

"The boy broke my heart and my pool supplies, but, I'm in!" Mr. Poolcheck had a single tear in his eye, wiping it away in grace. Mabel just coughed awkwardly at the strange pool man. The mayor stepped up, so did Old Man McGucket. More and more people stepped up, willing to save Dipper.

"Then it's settled! Everyone else who didn't participate, go back to your normal lives and have a good life, everyone else, into the Mystery Shack!" He ordered. Everybody followed. In the shack, they were thinking of making training teams and their weapons would be based on what team they were in.

"Grunkle Ford! Can we have a team for swords?" Mabel asked.

"Er, okay D- Mabel." Ford took off her hat and ruffled her short, curly hair. She smiled up at him.

"Pacifica, Candy, Grenda! We're going to be team Swords!" Mabel cheered. Stan scowled.

"Ford, do you really think that giving children weapons is okay?" Stan asked.

"But Grunkle Stan, you let me and Dipper have an axe before, since when are you responsible?"

"Since Dipper got taken away from us! I don't want to lose you too!" Stan explained hastily. Mabel bit her lip.

"Stanley, it'll be fine, once they are trained how to use a sword, they'll be fine. Plus, the swords will have unicorn hair on them. Mabel, we need more unicorn hair, will you go get some for us?" Ford asked sweetly.

"Candy! Grenda! Pacifica! We're going to beat up another unicorn!"

"Can me and my friends come too?" Wendy asked.

"Pshh. Unicorns don't exist." Robbie denied, holding Tambry's hand.

"Just come with us and you'll see how wrong you are!" Grenda shouted, to which everyone covered their ears.

"I want to punch Celestabellebethabelle again!" Candy chimed.

"That's what you did to the unicorns?" Ford asked, seriously concerned. They all nodded giddily.

___________

It had been a few years since then, Ford had been right about the Fearamid visiting Gravity Falls a few times. But every time it came, they weren't prepared. It took a lot of training, but they were ready a while later for when Bill came again, Mabel's spirit was kept up due to her determination of getting her brother back, she had become one of the best fighters they had. Meanwhile, Dipper's bubble was getting ready to pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you hate time skips, it was necessary because nothing really happens other than the training, and Dipper sleeping.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the kudos! I couldn't believe that anyone would read this, my stories and art usually go unnoticed. Next chapter will be extra long and will probably focus more on Dipper! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Mabel Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel goes on a mission with Team Swords and other teams to the Fearamid. Mabel gets separated from her team and listens in on the henchmaniacs's gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter as promised! 
> 
> Warning: Swearing in this chapter

"Mabel are you ready?" Mabel finished tying her boots and stood up. She nodded and slid her sword into her scabbard, and then placed it onto her belt. Sword training for her was fun and she was a natural with a sword. The sword went as far as having a Shooting star symbol on the scabbard and the wide loop guard of her sword. She was quick and accurate with the blade.

The Fearamid had just arrived and everybody was ready to sneak in. They had to be quick because it would only be there for a few days and if they got dragged out of Gravity Falls with it, they would be able to get hurt and die.

Mabel felt a presence sneaking up behind her. It jumped and hugged her from behind. Mabel turned around to see Pacifica, with a stunning purple dress. "Good luck on your mission Mabes!" Pacifica sang, and gave Mabel a quick kiss on the cheek, to which Mabel flushed red. They weren't dating but there was definitely something going on between the two.

Mabel couldn't hold her wide smile in. She kept her braces on, she couldn't bear taking them off because she grew attached to them, she even gave them all names. "Can I ask you something when you get back?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure," Mabel shrugged, "See you later." She waved to Pacifica and Pacifica waved back. Then Mabel went off to join Team Swords. Pacifica's parents didn't allow her to participate in rescuing Dipper, they were too afraid that something would happen to their precious daughter. Pacifica disobeyed them by even hanging out with the teams, learning how to use a few weapons. Hopefully that brief training would come in handy one day. Ever since the Northwest party haunting, she grew to love going on adventures, and specifically going on them with Mabel. Mabel had changed over the years, she kept her hair short, she said that she wasn't going to let it grow out until she found Dipper. Pacifica was hoping that Mabel had looked at her new dress, she was excited for what she was going to ask Mabel that night.

When Mabel joined her team, Ford was barking out orders, explaining what routes they were going to take so they wouldn't get caught. Grappling hooks were necessary for getting into a floating pyramid. Everybody had one. "Aim." Ford said carefully, aiming his own grappling hook. "Fire!" Lots of hooks were being fired up into the air and eventually landed at the open triangular entrance. One by one, they all were pulled up and entered the Fearamid. The throne room was thankfully empty, no one but Dipper was there. Dipper. Great. They could just find the key, pop the bubble, and get him out of there. Mabel smiled, relieved that Dipper was okay. As if on cue, they heard voices. "Split up!" Ford whispered.

Everyone obeyed quickly. Mabel darted behind a pillar and swiftly and quietly made her way into the hall, which had lots of pillars in it. She heard more voices and hid behind the biggest pillar. She drew her sword from her scabbard and was prepared to swing if anyone-or anything- came around the pillar. There were footsteps and silently prayed that they wouldn't stop. But they did. "Boss is grumpier than usual." A voice said.

"I bet it's that obsession with that dumb kid!" Another said. Mabel peeked around the edge of the pillar and saw that it was Bill's henchmaniacs.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession, more like being a creep. He watches the poor boy sleep and talks to him even though the boy can't hear him!" Pyronica stated. "I've been keeping an eye on Bill ever since he encased Pine tree in a bubble."

"If boss found out that you've been watching him, he's going to go nuts! He's gonna take away our time punch!" Keyhole said, anxiously.

"His sister must be worried sick about him, I couldn't imagine loosing you guys, you're like my brothers!" Pyronica smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if one of you got killed." Mabel instantly felt guilty. She was prepared to kill them, but she put her sword back into her scabbard. The henchmaniacs were like family to Pyronica. Mabel didn't want to take that away from her. Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the Fearamid.

"Pine tree's bubble popped! Everybody stop gossiping!" It was Bill. He then floated to the throne room. The henchmaniacs had scattered and Mabel was able to follow Bill. She snuck into the throne room and hid behind, yet another pillar and peered around the corner. There was Dipper. He was on the ground, sprawled out like he had fallen from a large height, which he had. He didn't move at all, Bill just stared down at him. "Hm, your bubble popped two years too early." Mabel squinted her eyes and saw that there was blood coming out of her twin's mouth. She held in a large gasp that almost slipped, which would've given her away.

Dipper looked... older. She'd known that he would change, but it still hit her like a freight train. He had grown a lot taller, he was a little too skinny, he was pale, which was only natural due to the lack of sunlight. His hair was dull. Everything about him was dull and empty. He suddenly sat up and started coughing rapidly. "How do you always manage to get hurt Pine tree?" Bill asked, putting his hands on his hips(?) His eyes flew open at the voice and looked up in fear. Bill only laughed at that.

"What? Wh- where's Mabel, we were just having ice cream together, and-" he paused and looked around. His eyes burned with tears, threatening to fall. His head was pounding."None of that was real, was it?" He wanted to yell and scream at Bill, he wanted to hurt Bill for making his life a lie. But the words were choked up in his throat. He was so close to figuring out that the dream was fake so many times, but he forgot what he was thinking about every time. All the sketchy things were erased from his memory until now. This was all Bill's doing. His thoughts were interrupted by another coughing fit. Bill placed a hand on Dipper's head, to which Dipper flinched at and tried to get away but he stopped when he saw how focused Bill was.

His head stopped pounding and he felt better, it was a weird sensation. Bill removed his hand and stared down at him with his intimidating eye. "Can you- never mind." Dipper shook his head.

"Can I what? Just finish the sentence Pine tree."

"Can you not- be creepy like that?" Dipper asked.

Bill looked offended. "What? Is there something wrong with my triangle form?" He narrowed his eye at Dipper. "How dare you mock me!" Bill flailed his arms dramatically.

"What? I didn't m-"

"Fine!" Bill huffed.

"Huh?" Dipper was dazed at what just happened. Bill chuckled and shape-shifted. The whole process looked painful and disturbing. Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away from all the gore he witnessed. Muscles formed and were covered by skin, then clothes.

"Is this good enough for you Pine tree?" Bill asked jokingly. He was human. Or he just looked human. Mabel gasped out loud and covered her mouth quickly. Bill looked around the room, suspicious, and put his hands on his hips. He looked how anyone would expect him to. The sides and the back of his head was black and shaved, but it wasn't too short. There was a patch of blond hair on the top, it was wavy. He was dressed formally. A white dress shirt with a black bow tie, a blue vest that was on top, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was tall too.

Dipper tried to stand up, but fell down instantly because his legs were too weak. He hadn't moved them in years. He tried again and again but failed every time. "Still persistent as always." Bill stated, smiling. "Need help Pine tree?" Dipper grumbled and said something unintelligible and nodded in defeat. He bit his lip and Bill picked him up. Then he shifted Dipper and carried him bridal style. "If you don't hold on, I'm going to drop you," Bill teased. Dipper immediately wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. The heat from Bill was nice, not that Dipper would ever admit it. He was cold and desperate for warmth, which he got from Bill. He hated every moment they shared physical contact. The demon kidnapped him, he had every reason to be mad. Bill began to walk and take Dipper into the hall, making his way with Dipper to a room.

Bill snickered to himself. Dipper groaned. He could feel the brunet's anger boiling inside of him. He knew how much Dipper hated touching him at the moment. So he was just going to keep touching him to annoy him. Bill was excited, he had someone to tease now. His time with the sapling was going to be fun. If Bill were to be honest Dipper was the most fun to tease out of all the zodiacs. He had so many insecurities and he was able to be manipulated and embarrassed easily, unlike his grunkle Ford. Bill huffed at the thought of Ford. And it was funny, Ford despised him and he has Ford's nephew in his arms.

Bill suddenly had an idea. He noticed how Dipper's hold on him loosened. He let go of him for a split second and heard the boy squeak and Dipper's arms snaked around him and held on like his life depended on it. Their chests were touching. Bill could feel Dipper's heart beating fast from the quick adrenaline rush he had. If Ford saw Dipper and Bill like this, he would flip his shit. Bill grinned at the thought and chuckled. Dipper could feel the vibrations from Bill's chest when he laughed.

Dipper wondered if he was going to see Mabel again one day, he wondered if Bill was ever going to let him go. Bill softly tisked. "Fordsey's here," he grumbled. Dipper perked up instantly.

"Where?" He began to look around. He was in a weird, fancy looking place. The penthouse suite. Bill placed him on the couch and grabbed his chin, making Dipper's mocha eyes look into his golden ones.

"You are not leaving." There was irritation clear in his voice. "You understand that?" Dipper pursed his dry lips.

"Yes," he squeaked out, fear was building up in him.

"Good." Dipper furrowed his brows and Bill released his chin. "You will stay with me until I'm done with you."

"What do you want from me?" Dipper asked, rubbing his chin, trying to get rid of any Bill cooties.

"You're my experiment."

"What's the experiment about?" Bill smirked at that. He didn't like where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's intentions will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also: the c o o t i e s


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica reveals what she's going to ask Mabel; Bill reveals his plans

As baldly as Mabel wanted to run to her brother, slice Bill's throat and hug Dipper again, she couldn't. She could only watch Dipper struggle to stand up, fail miserably, be picked up by Bill and get carried away. She felt horrible that she couldn't do anything. Bill could easily wipe her from existence. She was afraid that Bill was going to hurt him. She fought back tears as it reminded her of how she lost Dipper in the first place.

Her team eventually made their way back to Mabel and she said that she would explain as soon as they got back to the base. She took out her walkie-talkie and told everyone that it was a code yellow and a code blue. Everybody immediately rushed back to the shack. They couldn't risk talking about it in the Fearamid. Once everyone was there, she started to explain. "When we heard voices, we all split up. I ended up in a hallway and eavesdropped on the henchmaniacs's conversation. They kept talking about how Bill was being obsessive over Dipper and that Bill watched him sleep and was being a creep." She left out the part where Pyronica said that the henchmaniacs were her brothers.

"Then Bill came in and yelled at them, they all left. Bill said something about the bubble popping too early." Mabel glanced around. "Who popped it? Raise your hand if you did." Nobody rose their hand.

"That's- weird." Ford scratched his cheek.

"I saw what happened," Candy said, "the bubble looked like it was cracking, like it received too much stress, and it just broke. Dipper fell really hard on the ground."

"His mouth was bleeding and he was coughing rapidly. I think Bill healed him, I'm not sure if I was hallucinating or not... whatever. Anyways Bill shape shifted into looking like a human, he just- picked Dipper up because he couldn't walk and left with him." 

"Oh," was all Ford could say. "That means that Dipper might be under his watch, I doubt that he'll let Dipper leave at all. We can try again tomorrow to get him back. Everybody rest up!"

_________

"What's my experiment you ask?" 

"Yes, I literally just asked that," Dipper snapped. Bill only snickered at that.

"Your symbol."

"What about it?" Dipper was starting to get really curious.

"I wanted to see if I could delay your growth." Dipper was confused about this. "The Pine tree. You start off small and weak, but as time progresses, you grow. I wanted to see if I could delay or completely demolish your growth. When you first came to Gravity Falls, you were a wimp, you even got made fun of a lot at school in California. But you grew because of Gravity Falls. Also, I may have started a little bit late on my experiment. I guess I'll have to wait to find out."

Everything made sense now to Dipper. He just realized how much he had grown while at Gravity Falls. "So is teasing part of your experiment too?"

"Nope! Messing with you is fun!" Dipper scowled.

"Of course it's fun for you," Dipper muttered. Then his stomach growled.

"Oh, right. Humans eat. I forgot to feed you while in the bubble. Good thing that you can't die in those!" Bill chimed. His positive attitude about starving him made Dipper's stomach churn.

"Can I have a sandwich?" He asked. Bill snapped his fingers. A sandwich appeared in Dipper's hands. "Thanks," he said quietly. He bit into the sandwich and felt Bill's gaze on him. He turned his head to look at Bill, who was intensely watching him. "Do you mind?"

"Nope, I don't mind you eating." Bill grinned. Dipper took notice of Bill's sharp canines. Bite after bite, he soon finished the sandwich.

"Hey Bill?"

"Yes sapling?" Dipper cringed at the nickname.

"Is it possible if I can see Mabel again? I mean, I miss her and I haven't seen the real Mabel in years."

"Maybe."

"Wait, really?" Dipper asked, he had expected Bill to say no. "Wait, how old am I?"

"You're eighteen kid, congrats, you're an 'adult'"

"Eighteen," he repeated. "Wow, I- I missed out on so much of my life, didn't I?"

"No, that's why I put you in that bubble, I thought you'd be mad if you didn't get to life your life at all."

"No! The bubble- All those years were a lie! I didn't get to live an actual life! And yes! I'm mad!" Dipper threw his arms up in frustration. "Why wouldn't I be? You took everything I cared about away. And-" he couldn't finish, he buried his face into his hands and let out a strangled sob. After a while of hiding his face, he started to laugh while tears rolled down his cheeks. "You know," he started, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You're great at hurting people."

He looked Bill square in the eyes when he said that. He had a tear-stained face, just like six years ago. His eyes were bloodshot, but they looked so dull and empty. He had a pathetic smile. "Kid, I-" Bill reached out to touch Dipper's arm, but to his surprise, Dipper smacked Bill's hand away as hard as he could.

"Don't touch me!" Dipper yelled. Bill withdrew his hand. Guilt on his face was easy to read when he was in human form, he was able to make more expressions. He snapped his fingers and they both teleported to a bedroom. It was a small, simple room. It had a queen bed with blue bed sheets and a medium-sized TV in front of it. There were no windows, and the entrance to the room could be locked from the outside. Dipper was sitting on the bed, he glanced at Bill one more time before turning away in disgust.

Bill only swore under his breath. He was scared that he accidentally broke Dipper. He didn't mean to. He could only wonder if this would affect his growth. He took one last look at Dipper before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Even though he knew Dipper couldn't walk, he didn't want him to try to escape.

Dipper waited until Bill left to examine the TV. It only had one button on it, so he pressed it. It turned on with a flash and the first thing he saw was Mabel. He pulled his legs up and hugged them against his chest and watched the TV with anticipation. He didn't recognize her at first, but when he saw her sword with a shooting star on it, he knew that it was her. She had short hair, just like his, and a Pine tree hat on her head, just like he did. He reached to his head and took off his hat, staring at the symbol, then back to Mabel. It was like a camera followed her wherever she went. To the kitchen, to the living room, and finally to her bedroom.

Their room looked a bit different. All the silly posters Mabel owned had been stripped off the wall. All her knickknacks were gone too. Dipper's side remained untouched though. On her bed's headboard, there was a Big Dipper constellation and a heart around it was carved into the wood. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Dipper was about to shut off the TV to give her privacy, but stopped when Mabel only stared into the mirror. "Dipper." She spoke, which startled him. "I know I've been talking into the mirror for years, hoping that you would somehow be able to listen to me. Which is kind of crazy, but I get lonely without you. Today, I saw you for the first time in years, the real you, not my reflection."

"Mabel."

"If you're hearing this, I doubt you are, but, we're trying everything in our power to rescue you. If Bill hadn't rushed to you when your bubble popped, we would've rescued you right there," Mabel then giggled. "And don't tell anyone but I kind of have a thing for Pacifica. I love you bro, stay nerdy." Dipper smiled at that. Hopefully they were able to rescue him soon, Bill was already driving him crazy and it has only been less than a day since he was released from his bubble prison.

Mabel then left the bathroom in search for Pacifica, she was going to ask her something right? She eventually found Pacifica outside, resting against one of the trees. "Hey." She waved at Pacifica in response and sat down next to her.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Mabel asked.

"Um, yes. We've been hanging out for a while, and I think I developed feelings for you."

"And your question is?" Mabel teased.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She handed Mabel a pretty, shimmery, pink rose. Mabel took the rose, smiled at Pacifica, and nodded. "Can I kiss you?" Mabel responded by grabbing Pacifica's face and pressing her lips to Pacifica's. They both melted into the kiss.

"Is this because I look like Dipper?"

"No! Definitely not, I like you because you're so optimistic, inspiring, adorable-" Pacifica was cut off by Mabel, who was giggling. "Can I spend the night?" Pacifica nudged Mabel's shoulder.

"Sure, why not? Do you uh, want to cuddle maybe?" Mabel asked, her facial expression was awkward. "And maybe kiss some more," she added on quietly.

"Yeah, that- that sounds nice." Pacifica smiled at her. Mabel stood up and held out her hand to her girlfriend. Pacifica took her hand and was lifted up with ease. It reminded Dipper about his dream, which was still fresh in his mind.

Dipper stared at the TV, happy for Mabel that she found love in the apocalypse. That made him wonder if he was ever going to find love. He had nowhere to go. He was stuck in the Fearamid with only hope that his family would find him. Dipper suddenly realized that Bill had let him see Mabel for real, but on a TV screen. He stuck to his word. He scoffed at the thought of Bill, he never wanted to see the former triangle ever again. The pers-demon who ruined his life. He was supposed to live his life to the fullest. Get in trouble, fall in love, see movies with his family, spend time with his family. His parents were probably dead thanks to Bill. He hated Bill. 

Bill. The demon who took everything he loved away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo the drama! Here's another long chapter!
> 
> Also, if you don't understand Bill's experiment, look in the comments!


	8. Locked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this, I meant to save it instead... so I had to delete it...

Bill's guilt quickly became anger. Once he closed the door and locked it, he shape shifted to his regular triangular form. Anything that was in his way he destroyed, doors, walls, pillars etc. Then he ran into Pyronica. She put her hands on her hips and just glared at him. "What's got you so mad?" She asked.

Bill sighed angrily. "That little shit should be grateful that I let him live! But, noo, he's pissed at me because his worthless life wasn't real in that bubble!"

"Bill, we've talked about this," She crossed her arms and shook her head. Bill only growled in frustration.

"We never talked about ANYTHING!" Bill was red now.

"You know that's a lie, I told you that he would be upset once he found out that those six years of his life were a lie." Pyronica then smirked. "I was right, you owe me Burnt Wood flavored Time punch!" Bill snapped his fingers and the Time punch appeared in her hand.

"Fine, you're right," Bill huffed and he turned back to his normal yellow coloring. "What should I do? I think I accidentally broke him, he's not supposed to break yet! FUCK! What do I do?"

"I suggest you let him cool off for a little bit and then try to talk to him." Bill snapped his fingers once more.

"He's asleep now, I'm going to decorate his room more." Bill shape shifted back into his human form which Pyronica gawked over.

"Damn, your human form is nice!" Bill adjusted his bow tie.

"Why thank you!" He grinned and flew to Dipper's room, unlocked it, then entered. The room was dark, with some light due to the TV being on. There Dipper was, sitting on his bed with his legs hugged to his chest, his head was resting on his knees. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. There were dry tears on his cheeks. Bill stood there and watched Dipper for a minute, and then looked away.

With a flick of his wrist, the room enlarged, making it two times bigger. He placed a desk with a chair in the room. He reincarnated the three journals that were destroyed and placed them on the desk, then he got rid of any pages about Bill's weaknesses. He placed paper on the desk as well as a large pencil case with lots of different sketching pencils, scissors and a small box of thumbtacks. He placed a few framed pictures on the wall. He also made another room and made it a bathroom. Finally, he left crutches to help Dipper walk.

Bill approached Dipper. He was still in that position of hugging his knees. Bill placed a hand on one of his cheeks, he used his thumb to wipe away the dry tears, he did the same to the other cheek. Bill noticed the small freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, so small that they were only able to be noticed when close to his face. Dipper's eye twitched at the contact and he whimpered. The small noise that came from the boy's mouth made Bill a little bit concerned, he wanted to know what was going on in his head. So that's what he did. He reached into the boy's mind and saw the dream he was having. It was more like a nightmare.

It was only a quick one though before everything went blank. Mabel had moved on from Dipper being gone and found love, Pacifica. She was happy. She left Dipper behind to suffer as he was locked up in the Fearamid. She didn't have a care in the world that Dipper was gone. Dipper was lonely. Dipper was afraid. Dipper was hurt. Dipper was abandoned. The nightmare ended but Dipper stayed asleep. Bill removed his hand and turned off the TV. He took one last glance at the boy, frowning, before leaving.

It had been a few days since then, Bill left him alone. Not giving a care in the world that Dipper could be starving or lonely. Pyronica had kept her eye on the boy though. Making sure he was okay. He never talked though. His eyes were glued to the TV, she couldn't blame him though, he missed his sister so much. He didn't even change out of his clothes that were given to him.

Pyronica entered his room again. "Pine tree, I know that you're feelings are all jumbled up and whatever, but you need to eat, I'll be back soon." She left and didn't lock the door. Dipper stared at the door, expecting to hear the locking sound, but it never came.

"Attention!" A voice shouted, which drew his attention to the TV. It was his great-uncle Ford. He started to explain that the Fearamid was now at the barrier in the town and they had to act quickly and try to save him one more time. They were going to try again to rescue him? This was the perfect opportunity, Bill has been ignoring him, Pyronica left the door unlocked. He grabbed the crutches and walked with them. He still had a hard time walking. He opened the door, preparing for a demon to jump at him, but nothing came. He looked left, then right. The coast was clear so he made his way out, hoping that his family would rescue him. He was tired, extremely hungry, and lonely. He just wanted to go home.

It took him a while, but he found the throne room, panic struck through him as he heard voices. He could barely hear them but they were there. "What was that?" A voice asked as Dipper hid behind a pillar. He heard shuffling. His crutches were so noisy. "Tyrone! You'll act as bait!" Wait, Tyrone? His clone!

"Hello?" The shuffling stopped as he called out. "It's me, Dipper, is... Mabel there?" He asked shyly. There was a gasp.

"Dipper?" A voice asked. It sounded like Mabel. Dipper peaked around the pillar and saw her. There were tears in her eyes and she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Mabel!" He started to walk over to her, she was surprised to see him in crutches. She ran to him but then stopped, her smile fell and her eyes were filled with terror. "Mabel, what's wrong?" He was scared now. He then felt an eerie presence behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, he dropped his crutches, startled. Whatever was holding him was the only thing keeping him up. He started to squirm, trying to free himself. He already knew who was holding him captive.

"Where do you think you're going Pine tree?" He knew that voice from anywhere. He froze and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He knew exactly what he was going to see, but he was still terrified. Bill Cipher, of course. Who else would it be? None of the other demons would dare to touch Bill's experiment. Dipper threw his head back as hard as he could and he hit Bill's head so hard , that he dropped him. Dipper grabbed his crutches and scrambled to stand up. Once he did, he noticed Bill was still recovering from the blow.

"This is for kidnapping me and taking away everything I love!" Dipper yelled and punched Bill and he stumbled back. Bill grabbed his injured nose and felt blood oozing out of it, he wiped his nose and just stared at Dipper, surprised.

"The kid grew a backbone!" Stan cheered. Dipper smiled and looked back at his grunkle. Stan looked so proud of him. Which was so rare.

"Wooo! Nice one Dipper!" Wendy called.

"Beat him up Bro-Bro!" Mabel shouted. He shouldn't of turned his back to Bill. Bill grabbed him again and this time, held a knife to his throat. Dipper wondered why Bill would use a knife out of all things, when he could just snap his fingers. His thoughts were interrupted when the knife pressed against his skin firmly, it wasn't enough to draw blood, but it hurt.

"I believe you know what to do, plus we're starting to cross the Gravity Falls border! Looks like you'll be free game like the rest of the world!" The rescue teams were unsure of what to do, save Dipper and probably be killed the instant they crossed the border by Bill, or wait until the Fearamid comes back to try to rescue Dipper again.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Dipper called out.

"But Dipper-" Mabel was interrupted.

"Go! It's okay, I don't want anyone to get hurt, trust me, I'll be fine!"

"We'll take your word Dipper, see you soon." Dipper saw how much it pained Ford to say that and give up.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" Bill asked, his voice low which made Dipper shudder. Everyone's attention turned to Bill and Dipper once again. Bill used the flat blade of the knife to lift up Dipper's chin. He then dragged his tongue up his neck, making Dipper flinch, he tried to move away, but couldn't. He was trapped between his crutches and had an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Leave him alone you scum!" Ford yelled. Bill smirked and started to nip Dipper's neck, to which Dipper yelped. Everything was beginning to feel unbearably hot, the boy's face, neck, and ears burned. He was about to try to elbow Bill in the gut, but was reminded that there was a knife to his throat when Bill tapped his chin with the knife again. To make things worse, Bill slid his hand underneath Dipper's shirt and the brunet squeaked. He was sure that his face was really red now.

"Fine! We'll go! Just leave him alone!" Ford said. "We were leaving anyways! Why'd you put your filthy hands on my nephew?" Ford demanded an answer.

Bill only stuck out his tongue in a mocking way,pocketed the knife, and picked up Dipper and threw him onto his shoulder, leaving the crutches behind. Bill turned around and started to walk away with Dipper. Dipper watched as the the teams left. He caught sight of Mabel. "Mabel! I- I love you! Stay strong for me, okay?" Dipper called out. "You're the best sister in the world."

"I love you too Dipper." Then Bill turned a corner and he no longer saw his twin. It felt like a piece of him was missing. He hadn't noticed this feeling until he saw Mabel in person. The silence that filled the hall would be deafening if it wasn't for Bill's shoes clacking on the floor.

Bill eventually reached Dipper's room and threw the boy onto the bed. Bill crossed his arms. "How did you get out?"

"The door was unlocked, so I booked it." Bill frowned. "Also, why the hell did you touch me like that?" Dipper gritted out, frustrated.

"I wanted to see the look on Fordsey's face!" Bill then smirked. "Of course it was priceless!"

"You're the worst."

"What? Don't liked being touched?" Bill teased.

"Yes! Especially being touched like that! Or being touched by you at all is gross!" Dipper rubbed his neck, where Bill had nipped him. "And did you really have to go that far?"

"No, I wanted to see your reaction too! You were adorable! Also, you have one hell of a left hook," Bill chuckled. "I didn't think your noodle arms could do that!"

"Want another one?" With that, Dipper swung his fist at Bill again, which Bill caught. Then Bill pinned him against the bed. Dipper squirmed, trying to Bill to release him. "Let me go!"

"You're so feisty, cute." Dipper flushed with rage.

"I am not cute!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Pine tree." Bill released him and left, the lock of the door was audible. Then the door was unlocked again, and Dipper's curiosity was peaking. Pyronica entered.

"I got you some food!" She then glanced at his face and her expression hardened. "Why is your face red?" Dipper let out a fake cough and just shook his head. "And why are there marks on your neck?" Dipper didn't know what to say, instead, he flushed a deeper shade of red and hung his head.

___________

Mabel wasn't going to leave her brother behind again, she couldn't. He was right there, again, but failed. Again. She wasn't going to give up like everyone else that day. "Sweetie! Come down! We've got to go!" Everyone else was already on the ground. Except for Mabel, she was still in the Fearamid.

"Tell Pacifica that I'll be back and that I love her! I love you guys too, bye." She yelled down to them.

"Mabel! NO!"

The Fearamid crossed the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! My mom is the reason I started to write, I got inspired by her and started to create a bunch of stories thanks to her!


	9. Party for Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is sick of Bill's shit and wants to leave, Bill has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write this and I've also been busy doing school work. School ends soon and I'm not doing so good... So updates will take longer, sorry

Dipper groaned and let his head bang against his desk. He hated every moment he was here. He was scribbling notes on paper, trying to figure out a way to escape. He was sick and tired with Bill being Bill. He couldn't just jump out of the Fearamid, he was locked up in a room with no means of escape. Even if he wasn't locked in, he couldn't just run. He was able to walk now, but stumbled here and there. Even if he could run, there was nowhere to go. The Fearamid already left Gravity Falls so there was a high chance if he just jumped out the door, he would die. It would probably be several months before going back to Gravity Falls. He was grateful to have a calendar, which Bill gave him to track the days. It was February 14th.

There was absolutely zero chance of escaping at that time, but later if he already had a plan, he could actually escape. Then Dipper thought about how Bill would react. Bill would definitely go after Dipper, and try to kidnap him again, and probably would say that he 'wasn't done with his experiment yet.' Dipper thought about Bill for a little bit, Bill hadn't visited Dipper in a few days, Pyronica was the one giving him food and water. He wondered what Bill was up to.

As if on cue, the door was unlocked and was slammed open. Dipper jumped and gathered his papers together and tried to hide them as fast as he could, but it was too late because Bill already noticed them. "Whatcha got there Pine tree?" Dipper scowled. Bill snatched one of the papers and read it. "Oh! Trying to make a plan to escape? This is worthless!" With that, all of Dipper's plans that he written down on the papers were burned. Dipper stood up and glared up at Bill. Bill took note at how short Dipper was.

"Bill what the hell?" Dipper threw his arms up and then placed them on his hips.

"What? Still angry at me?"

"Yes! I'm still mad about the bubble _and_ the touching!" Dipper would never admit that the affection had actually felt kind of nice, _only_ because he hadn't been given affection in a long time, but it was a little too intimate for him. Bill grinned, those gold eyes flashing with excitement. "Oh no, what's that look for?"

"Touching?" Bill started poking Dipper, which he tried to ignore at first, but it got annoying at the 31st poke.

"Stop it!" Dipper swatted Bill's hand away.

"How cute, the human is trying to fight back!" Bill knew that calling him cute or adorable hit a nerve.

"Fuck you." Dipper gritted his teeth. Bill got a good look of Dipper. His mocha eyes weren't as empty as they used to be, and had bags underneath them. His pale skin was a little too pale, his hair was a mop of messy brown curls. He had bandages wrapped around his lower legs to support his walking. He was skinny, and small. The marks on his neck had faded. Bill had thought about making more just because; maybe make them more vibrant, or maybe give him a hickey or two. Maybe lots of them. Bill decided, yeah, that's what he's going to do later. Bill kept poking him and when he poked Dipper's cheek, the boy bit his finger. Bill pulled away and didn't even bother to acknowledge the pain.

"Hm. What are other words to describe you?" Bill tapped his chin then started a list. "Adorable, tiny, small, short, pathetic, weak, sensitive," Dipper felt like he shrunk at each word. _"Ticklish."_

"Huh?-" Dipper was cut off by his laughing as Bill tickled him. "Bill! Stop!" Bill didn't stop. Dipper was laughing so hard that small tears leaked out of his eyes. The tickling was starting to hurt now. When Bill saw the tears, he stopped. Dipper wrapped his arms around his stomach as if he were shielding it.

"Did I hurt you?" Bill asked, his eyebrows were knitted together, then he shook his head. "Follow me." Dipper was stunned at Bill being concerned for him. He wondered if he had some sort of parasite. "I do not have a parasite." Then Dipper remembered that Bill could read minds, so he decided to scream profanities in his head. "Pine tree! Shut up!"

"Woah, is this like a dining room or something? it's so fancy!" Dipper walked around, checking out the room they had entered. Everything in the room was fancy, the floors, the plates, even the forks! It looked like something you would see in the Northwest's house, but fancier. There was even a TV in there, not like the one in his room, it was a regular TV.

"This is where the henchmaniacs hang out when they're not partying or torturing humans!" Dipper shuddered at that. "And guess what day it is!" Bill started to poke Dipper's cheek, the brunet didn't like where this was going. "Valentines day!" Oh no. "My henchmaniacs should be here soon, we're going to try out some of your human activities!"

"Oh god, no, please don't-" Dipper face palmed. He knew how much they were going to twist the holiday. "Bill please don't-" the henchmaniacs started to come in.

"Attention everyone! It's Valentines day, so go give gifts to your friends... or whatever strange relationship you have." The demons grinned wickedly and started pulling out weird and gross things. Pyronica gave 8Ball and octopus heart with screaming chocolates inside, and a bouquet of flowers, but the flowers were teeth with baby heads on them. Dipper tried to not look disturbed by all the chaos and weirdness around him, but failed miserably. Pyronica came up to him and handed him an actual deer heart.

"Thanks you shouldn't have! You really shouldn't have," he stared down at the heart in his hands and suddenly it moved. Dipper yelped, jumped, and dropped it. Bill and Pyronica were having a laughing fit. "What?" He wiped his hands on his jeans to get rid of any blood on his palms.

"You humans are so squeamish!" Pyronica joked. "Bill, you were right! That's priceless!" Dipper flushed red. Pyronica threw her arm around Dipper's shoulder, to which Bill grumbled at. "I'm joking! But here's a present that you'll enjoy." She handed him a red heart shaped box, full of regular chocolates.

Dipper observed it. "Is this actually safe for me to eat?"

"Yes! So quit being paranoid!" Pyronica slapped him on the back a little too hard. He unwrapped the ribbon on it and took off the lid. There were lots of chocolates in there. They all seemed perfectly fine. He took one and took a small bite, expecting it to have some poison or something gross in it. It was only milk chocolate though. Completely normal to Dipper's surprise.

"Hey Bill, can you summon a box of chocolates? I want to give it as present to someone." Bill snapped his fingers and a box of chocolates landed in the brunet's free hand.

"Aww how nice of yo-" Bill was expecting Dipper to give it to him, instead he handed it to Pyronica. Bill felt his heart sink, if he had one. "That bitch, he likes her more than me!" Bill grumbled under his breath.

"Hm?" Dipper looked up at him.

"Nothing, I uh, have something to give you." He snapped his fingers again and a Pine tree that was a sapling, spawned. It was in a black pot with yellow triangles on it. The Pine tree had blue flames engulfing it, but it didn't seem to affect the sapling. Dipper took the tree and examined it. He looked up at Bill and chuckled.

"Seriously?" Dipper cocked his head to the side and smirked. Bill only shrugged. Dipper then tried to stick his hand in the flame, wondering if it would do anything, he was right, it didn't. It was just like when Bill made deals. Bill admired the look of astonishment on the boy's face. "This is adorable."

"Just like you." Dipper shot him an angry glare. Bill knew he got him.

"Not true."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"It's not false either," Dipper stated. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"So you're admitting that you're cute?"

"I'm admitting that it's an opinion."

"Hm. Sure." Bill booped his nose. "Whatever you say." Bill patted his fluffy hair and went off to talk to other demons. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't the only one who though Dipper was cute. But he knew for a fact that everyone was going the say he was, Bill just wanted to hear it and rub it into Dipper's face.

______

"Ford! What the hell!" Stan yelled. "You had a gun that could kill Bill right there!"

Ford only sighed. "He looks like a teenager. I couldn't do it. He looks so young and it makes me forget that he's actually a demon. Plus he held Dipper captive." Ford shook his head. "We should be focusing on how to get Dipper and Mabel back." Ford left his twin and went inside the shack without another word. He hoped that the young twins were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I just threw in Valentines day because I thought about how much the henchmaniacs would twist it haha


	10. Marks and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't start a mob about the religion thing Bill says lol.

"Hey Bill, is there anything I could do? I'm really bored." Dipper took a sip of water and slouched in his chair.

"We could make out," Bill suggested, wiggling his eyebrows then winking. Dipper cringed at that.

"Ew, why would I want to kiss you?" Dipper grimaced, Bill felt a little offended. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask," he said as he fiddled with the end of his sleeve. "How is the experiment going? Like, have you seen any changes, or whatever?"

"Actually yes," Bill put his hands on his hips. "When you were in your bubble, you only grew a little bit, when it popped, you were 5'3"."

"Oh! Is that because I had no actual nutrition and vitamins that would help me grow?" Bill nodded.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Yup!"

"Have I grown at all? I mean, that wouldn't really be possible because I'm eighteen. I'm supposed to be done growing."

"You have grown since then. You're now 5'5"." Dipper gaped at him.

"It's only been like, less than a month!" He put a hand on his head. "It has something to do with my symbol right? I can't just grow two inches in three weeks."

"That's where I don't know which it is, you're body trying to catch up on growing, or if has anything to do with your symbol."

"So you're not all knowing," Dipper teased.

"Even your sister is taller than you." Bill teased back.

"Mabel." Dipper pursed his lips. "How is she? I haven't been able to see her since Kryptos accidentally broke my TV, which you didn't even bother to fix."

"She's fine, Shooting star is really worried about you. You have a lot of people who care about you, why is that?" Dipper only shrugged at that.

"Maybe it's because they're family or friends, that's what they do, they care about you, unless they are fake friends." Dipper's gaze locked onto the floor. "I've had a lot of fake friends, they always stabbed me in the back, and some of them even made fun of my birthmark when I trusted them enough to see it." He subconsciously pulled more hair over his forehead. 

"Birthmark?" Bill questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Bill shook his head. "Oh thank God, if you knew about it you would make fun of me too, probably ten times more than everyone else."

"Hate to break it to you Pine tree, but God doesn't exist. You're little minds wanted an explanation of life and why you exist, so humans created religion." Bill put his hand on his chin, "but I'm interested in your birthmark, is it like something really freaky?"

"No, not really." Dipper sighed. "How do you not know about it?"

"Maybe it's because you hid it very well, is it somewhere private?" Dipper grimaced.

"No!" Dipper said quickly.

"Can I see it then?" Bill asked.

"You'll probably make fun of me, I don't want to take the risk." Dipper pulled more hair over his forehead. Bill was getting suspicious about his behavior. 

"Oh! What's that?" Bill pointed to the wall. Dipper turned his head, confused, then Bill reached for the brunet's bangs. As soon as he touched them, Dipper jumped back and covered his forehead with his hands. "Oh, so it's on your forehead. If you didn't keep pulling your hair over it, I wouldn't have figured it out." Dipper cursed under his breath. "I won't make fun of you. Maybe." Dipper sighed and let his hands fall to his sides.

Bill was excited reached for his bangs again and Dipper flinched when Bill touched them. Bill brushed the boy's bangs upwards with his fingers. The mark was revealed. Dipper flushed and looked away. "Ursa Major, also known as the Big Dipper in some places," Bill mumbled. He caressed the brunet's forehead and traced the birthmark. "You need to keep this hidden."

Dipper looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? You need to keep your mark hidden. Demons would kill to have you. That means my henchmaniacs too."

"Why?" Dipper was starting to get concerned.

"You were marked by the stars. Axolotl must've had something to do with this." Bill let the boy's bangs fall onto his head and cover the mark. He started to pace the room.

"Axolotl? It's just a birthmark. Aren't you a demon too?" Bill stopped in his tracks. "What would they do to me?"

"I'm going to be honest with you kid, they would take you, cut off your bangs, and keep you as some sort of prize on display, maybe even cut off your head to display the mark. They would probably brag that they have something from Axolotl." Bill put a hand on his head. "Basically you'll just be an object to them. A pet. They would torture you if you tried to escape."

"Oh, um," Dipper shuddered. "You're not... going to do that to me, right?" Dipper stood up and backed away from Bill, getting ready to run if necessary. Bill didn't respond, he only looked Dipper up and down and walked towards him. Dipper backed away and opened the door. The door slammed shut before he could escape. Bill was nearing him, and Dipper's back was against the wall, looking around and trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation. Then Bill was right in front of him, and embraced him in a tight hug, he buried his face into the brunet's neck.

"Yes, I won't do that to you." Dipper sighed in relief and relaxed into Bill's hold, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Bill's waist. The warmth from Bill felt nice, Dipper loved every second of it, even though he kept telling himself that he shouldn't. Bill moved one of his hands to the brunet hair and started to play with it and twirled his curls with his fingers. He could feel the boy's intense heartbeat. Bill wondered what it would be like to kiss Dipper. Bill started to pull away from the hug but was pulled back in.

"Just a little bit longer," the brunet mumbled. Bill smiled and continued to play with the beautiful brown hair. The little lie he had made about the birthmark worked as planned. Dipper became so much more interesting to Bill. Bill was unsure of how he felt about the boy, but there was one thing he was sure of, he was never letting him go.

_______

Mabel had been aboard the Fearamid for a week. Pyronica had been secretly keeping her safe, they formed a friendship quickly when Pyronica found out that she was Dipper's brother. Mabel was leaning against a wall when Pyronica came in. "Heya Shooting star, how are things going." Mabel shrugged.

"Fine I guess. How are things with my brother?" Pyronica grinned.

"He's good. Honestly, I think Bill has a thing for Pine tree." Mabel's eyes widened.

"What?" Mabel had a small smile on her face. "No way, do you mean Bill likes him?"

"I think so, but I'm not completely sure. Bill is cuddling him right now." Pyronica sighed. "More like embracing him but, same difference."

"Bill of all people like him? I know my brother is likable but I didn't expect a dream demon that started Weirdmaggedon to start liking him."

"I don't think it's a crush, more like Bill is really interested in him."

"Still sounds like a crush," Mabel snickered. "Trust me, I know, I've had lots of crushes before."

"Do you have one now?" Mabel blushed.

"Well, sort of. I have a girlfriend, we got together not too long ago." Mabel rubbed the back of her neck. "I haven't seen her since I came on this mission. I really like her, it's just that- I care more about getting my brother back. There were times when he needed me when we were twelve, and I was being selfish and put my crushes before him. I soon realized that I was being selfish after Bill possessed his body." 

"At least you've realized that and changed for the better." Pyronica stated, smiling at her.

"Yeah. I can prove that I've changed by rescuing Dipper."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Shooting star, but I don't think Bill is willing to let him go. Pine tree has been Bill's new obsession ever since he put him in that bubble, he keeps saying that he's really interested in the experiment, but in reality, he's growing attached to the boy."

"Experiment?" Mabel asked. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Bill is conducting and experiment where he monitors Pine tree's growth, seeing if he can change it. It's symbol stuff." Pyronica shrugged. "I know all this stuff because I eavesdrop on them all the time. Y'know like a creep."

Mabel laughed. "I do the same thing to my friends!" They both giggled at that. "I still want him back."

"I can't help you with that, but I can keep tending to your human needs. If I were to help you rescue Pine tree, Bill would personally rip my head off or do something worse." Pyronica shuddered from that. "You don't need to worry your pretty little head about Pine tree, he's safe and happy, I think."

"If Bill hurts my brother I will murder that equilateral triangle myself!" Mabel huffed.

"Overprotective older sister? Nice! But, don't kill Bill, he's kind of a part of our demon family, in a way," She added on. She handed Mabel a bowl of soup with a spoon already in it. "We're going to be back at Gravity Falls in a few months, so you should wait before confronting Bill about anything."

Mabel nodded and brought a spoonful of chicken broth to her lips and swallowed it down. "I'm going to do everything to get him back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing school work... I hope this is worth it
> 
> Also: Let me know if you like Bill and Dipper focused chapters more, or want more of Mabel and the other crew focused chapters


	11. Picking Locks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus! I'm late because my parents like to drag me around...
> 
> Also, warning!!! Make sure you read the tags before reading this, this chapter may be triggering

Everything felt warm and fuzzy. The cold wooden floor beneath their feet seemed to not matter. Nothing at all but each other's presence seemed to matter. Dipper thought that his hair being played with felt nice. Bill on the other hand, was enjoying this a little too much. No. Scratch that. He was enjoying this way too much. He would do anything to get the brunet to cling to him like this, even if it meant lying to him again. The boy didn't need to know about the lies. Dipper moved one of his hands to the other's hair, and felt a bobby pin? He moved his hand to the side. He felt another one.

"Bill?" Dipper mumbled into Bill's shoulder.

"Yes sapling?" Dipper didn't mind the nickname. Not this time.

"I don't know how to feel about you anymore. Sometimes you scare me, and other times it seems like you care about me and you're really sweet. I don't get it." Bill's face was still nuzzled in the other's neck. He planted a light kiss to Dipper's neck, so light that the brunet barely felt it and brushed it off. Bill was unsure himself of what Dipper asked, so he stayed silent. After a minute, Dipper spoke up. "No answer?"

Bill pulled away from the embrace, his hands slid up to the boy's shoulders. Dipper was a lot taller than he was before and it proved that it his experiment affected him physically, like a tree going dormant. He wondered what other ways did his symbol affect him. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep," was all Bill said.

"Late? What's that?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "We're living in an apocalypse where time doesn't exist." Dipper's hands were on Bill's waist.

Bill grinned. "Smart-ass. Go to bed." Bill guided Dipper towards the bathroom, the boy protested though. "Go get ready for bed at least."

"Okay mom," Dipper joked but instantly covered his mouth.

"Your parents are fine by the way, I didn't want you to be upset about them." Bill stated, staring into those mocha eyes. "I'm not going to hurt anybody from your family actually."

"Then what did you mean about the townsfolk, including some of my family, would be free game?"

"Well, the townsfolk would be free game, not your family, I just wanted them to leave, once they leave Gravity Falls, they are at risk for being hunted by weirdness or whatever."

"So you lied to them?" This took Bill by surprise.

"Well, only half-lied, I told the truth for the townsfolk but not towards your family. If they took you, it would screw up the experiment." Dipper furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together. "Now go to bed." Why did Bill want him to go to bed so badly? It was weird. He was going to find out.

"Fine," Dipper huffed. Bill left, closing the door and locking it behind him. Dipper smirked as he fiddled with the two bobby pins he took. He set one on the desk and put the other in one of the drawers. Then he went into his closet, putting on a black hoodie, two sizes too big for him. The walls of the Fearamid were black so he would kind of blend in. He waited for a few minutes thinking of what he was going to do, then he took the pin off of his desk and began to work on the lock. It didn't take long before he unlocked it and roamed out into the hallway. He snuck around until he heard voices from the throne room. He peeked into the room, trying to be quiet and unseen. He knew Bill would probably throw a fit that he escaped his room again.

"-gone soft, not that we're looking down on you."

"You caught me." Bill said. He could see that Bill was in his triangle form. He put his stick arms up in mock-surrender. "How could I not though? Have you seen how cute he is?"

"He is a cute little one isn't he?" Pyronica's voice. "Makes me want to smother him with attention." Bill turned a shade of red, his eye promising danger. "Jeez Bill, I was just joking. Chill." Bill turned back to his normal yellow coloring.

"You better be. He's mine." What did Bill mean? Questions were running through Dipper's head. "I don't think I want to ever let him go." What? But Bill said that he would be able to leave once he was done with the experiment, right? Why did Bill want to keep him? Dipper was starting to get mad, didn't Bill technically lie?

"A demon going soft for a human, you're in-" He suddenly felt a sneeze coming. Oh no. He sneezed into his sleeve, hoping that no one had heard him.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a kitten." Bill asked. He leaped out of sight and quickly scanned the area for somewhere to hide. Nothing. He pressed his back up against the cold wall. This wasn't going to end well.

The henchmaniacs nodded at Bill. Bill caught a glimpse of fluffy chocolate hair. He locked Pine tree in his room, that couldn't be him. That could only mean one thing. "Shooting star, did you really think that you could jump aboard my castle without me noticing?" He hollered. Pyronica stiffened. Before Bill could float into the hallway to capture 'Shooting star', Dipper fled and ran as fast as he could. Maybe he could actually escape this time. He heard a loud booming voice telling the henchmaniacs to 'find her and take her down.' He could only assume that it was Bill's voice, obviously. He turned corner after corner, dodging some henchmaniacs in the process. The colorful cracks in the walls and floors flashed by him as he ran. He was starting to run out of breath. It felt like he hasn't run in years. Oh wait. He hadn't. His legs and lungs were burning but he told himself to keep going. He ran straight into a pillar and fell down from the impact. He put a hand on his aching head, trying to soothe it by rubbing it. He groaned and felt a presence behind him. A yellow glow filled the hallway. 

Bill had finally cornered 'Mabel'. The hooded figure turned around and met Bill's eye. 'Her' eyes were filled with shock as 'she' stared at the triangle. It was Pine tree. He'd recognize that cute little face from anywhere. Sure Mabel and Dipper were twins, but they had differences in their facial features. He immediately shape shifted into his human form. "Pine tree? I locked you in your room. How'd you get out this time?" Bill glared daggers at him. Dipper bit his lip and held up a bent bobby pin. "Clever boy." He patted Dipper's head and picked him up bridal style, Dipper quickly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck in fear of being dropped. The other demons giggled at that.

"Hey!" Dipper protested.

"How much did you hear?" Bill asked and started to carry him back to his room.

"I just got there," he lied, "why do you ask? Do you have something to hide?"

"No." More lies. "Do I have to upgrade your door lock?" Dipper shook his head. 

"Is my sister here?" 

"No, I just thought that she jumped aboard without me noticing, she didn't though." Even more lies. Something about his tone threw Dipper off. Dipper chewed on his lip, he had nothing else to say. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Dipper asked, his legs slightly bobbing up and down with every step that Bill took.

"Nibbling on your lip, it's driving me crazy." Bill explained, eyeing Dipper's lips. Just to tease Bill, Dipper kept chewing on his lip, parting his lips a little bit for it to be more visible. Bill turned his head and looked away, he looked like he was resisting something. Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion.

They eventually reached Dipper's room and Bill set him on his bed. He put his hands on his hips, staring Dipper down. "What?"

"Bobby pin." Bill stuck his hand out, waiting for the brunet to give it to him. Dipper grumbled and reluctantly gave it to him. Bill looked at the bent pin in his hand. "Go to bed." He paused. "Please." Dipper pressed his lips together and sighed in defeat. Bill glanced at the Pine tree that he gave Dipper, it was on his desk and still on fire, he grinned at it and left again and locked the door behind him as usual. Dipper was glad he hid the other pin, he was going to use it the next time he tried to escape. But all his escape attempts have failed, and ended with Bill dragging, or carrying, him back to his room. There was something off in Bill's body language, Dipper wasn't stupid. He noticed this behavior right off the bat, but he didn't say anything.

Dipper wanted to go home, he missed his family, he missed his old life. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, but it probably wasn't. He didn't know what Bill was going to do to him after he was done with the 'experiment'. He was probably never going to see Mabel again, or his Grunkles, or his parents, Bill said that he didn't want to let him go. 

He was never going to see his family again. That hit him like a truck. He just realized that, he hadn't thought about it with all the little distractions Bill put him through. It felt like someone had stabbed his heart. He was never going to see his family again. It kept repeating in his head until he broke down. Hot tears streaming down his red face. He felt pathetic for being a 'burden' to his family. He let out a choked sob as he tried to wipe away his tears to no avail, they kept coming down. He looked around the room, searching for something to help him, a coping mechanism. 

Scissors. He had never done it before but he heard it was a way to deal with stress. He was too caught up with trying to feel better to even care.

_________________

Bill was done with his gossip with the other demons. "Bet Boss and Pine tree'll get married!" Pyronica bet.

"You're on!" Tad challenged. Bill rolled his eye and chuckled.

"I doubt that." Bill stated.

"Such a Debbie downer!" Pyronica whined.

"Whatever, I'm going to check on Pine tree."

"Aww, how sweet of you!" She cooed. Bill ignored that, shape shifting into his human form and made his way towards Pine tree's room. He unlocked the door and entered, surprised to see Dipper still awake, sitting on his bed, his back to Bill. He let out a small cry, his body jolting.

"You should be in bed Pine tree." The brunet jumped and turned his head. His eyes had bags and were bloodshot and there were dry tears on his face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. His voice was broken, which broke Bill's heart into a million pieces. He wiped a hand on his face to get rid of any fresh tears and sniffled. Bill quickly rushed over, trying to not seem like he did, and sat next to Dipper on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dipper shook his head. "That's okay." The brunet was surprised that Bill didn't pry the answers out of him. "Want to go to bed?" He asked, receiving a nod from the boy. He grabbed the other's arm to which Dipper winced in pain. He gave Dipper a questioning look but Dipper just simply shrugged. Bill laced his fingers with the brunet's and lead him onto more of the bed where Bill pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Dipper, careful not to touch his arms, he was curious to know what happened. 

With the wave of his hand, Bill turned off the lights and continued to snuggle the boy. A few minutes later, a sob emitted from Dipper and Bill rubbed his back and pulled his body closer to his, trying to comfort him. Bill could feel the jolts from Dipper's body as he broke down again. Dipper's suspicions had been right. Bill had been acting weird. Did Bill like him? No, not possible, he's a demon. A cold, heartless, demon. Bill rubbed the brunet's back to try to help him, he buried his face in Dipper's neck. Maybe Bill wasn't as heartless as he seems. Maybe Bill did like him. Only time would tell.

Dipper eventually calmed down and fell asleep, hating the fact that he was clinging onto the demon that had started the apocalypse and tore him away from his family. Bill, on the other hand, loved snuggling with Dipper, but hated the fact that his Pine tree was upset and breaking. He wanted to make the boy feel better and make him happy. Bill hadn't wanted to comfort a human in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write


	12. Omelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be doing school work-
> 
> but here's a chapter anyways! Thanks for all the kudos! I can't believe that I got so many!

Bill didn't sleep. He only held onto Dipper and listened to his soft breathing. He took the time to confront himself about how he felt. He felt great with Dipper, but felt horrible when he felt horrible. He wanted to protect him, but he was hurting him at the same time. He wanted to kiss him, and hug him, and make him laugh. He didn't forget about wanting to give him a few hickeys too, but didn't want to do it without Dipper's consent, which he would probably say no. He cursed at the thought. He wanted to kiss that pale, beautiful neck of his. So he did. He placed a quick kiss and instantly wanted more. What happened to consent? It was just one, quick, harmless kiss, plus Dipper let him give a light kiss earlier and didn't complain. But that was a moment of vulnerability! But it's fine. No it's not, consent is necessary! It was just one harmless kiss. It was a _kiss_ , Those are big deals for humans! Right?

Bill was getting upset with his internal debate with himself. He didn't know which side was winning. The urge to just take Dipper for himself, with no consent. He was small and weak, easy to pin down and Bill could do whatever he wanted to him; or the urge to keep being good to him and hope for Dipper to eventually feel the same way. For a moment, he thought about what Dipper would want. He wanted to go home, to leave this place. But Bill wanted him to stay, and he was going to keep him no matter what, the one side was winning, but the other held opportunity to get Dipper to warm up to him while he was forced to stay in the Fearamid. Both sides were winning now. He thought about how Dipper would feel if Bill didn't use an ounce of consent. He would feel scared and that would hurt him more.

How would Dipper feel if Bill used consent and tried to win him over with kindness? Happy, but still upset that he couldn't see his family. The other side wanted to say 'screw it! Make him mine!' he wanted Dipper so bad. He was starting to gravitate towards that side. But then, Dipper let out a small noise which made Bill snap back into reality in shock. He looked down at the brunet, peacefully sleeping. He looked so cute. So precious. He decided at that moment that he was going to put his selfish desires to rest and make the boy happy as possible. He was never letting him go, but was going to treat him right. The demon pulled the boy closer and cuddled him. He then fell asleep, trying something new. He wanted to try new things.

___________

Bill was too occupied with cuddling Dipper that he didn't realize that there were two new, but familiar, presences. It was James and Macy. _Again_. They had snuck in while the Fearamid was in their town, every time. They wanted to find out what Bill was up to. There were two voices that could be heard. They snuck around the corner, getting ready to take out any monster that would come their way, but nothing came. Just Pyronica and some boy talking. Boy? Was that the Pine tree kid? James looked at the baseball cap. Pine tree. Yep, that was him. 

"-I don't know Shooting star, and I don't think I want to know what he's up to." The pink demon stated.

"C'mon, you have to have _some_ information about what Bill's doing to my brother." It clicked for Macy.

"Dad, that's not the Pine tree kid, we could try to ask her for help." James bit his lip. He nodded. They entered the room where Mabel and Pyronica were, who were talking.

"Oh, James, nice to see you again." He cautiously approached her.

"How do you know me?"

"Well, Boss knows that lots of people like you," Pyronica flicked his nose,"cause trouble."

"Right, anyways, we need help finding out what Bill's plans are too." Macy butted in.

"I can show you what Boss is up to with Pine tree right now, but I'm scared to know." 

"Just take us there already!" Mabel demanded as she flashed Pyronica a quick, playful smile.

"Alright, alright, just be warned, I don't know if they're having a make out session or something worse."

"My brother would never do that with Bill! Or anyone. Jeez, it's been a while since I've actually interacted with him." She said as she followed Pyronica.

"It's been a while for him since he's interacted with humans, that's why he's always hanging around Bill, he looks human, and Pine tree craves interacting and touching another human."

"You're making it sound dirty," Macy stated, covering her ears.

"Humans crave physical affection, well, some don't but- it's natural. So Bill's been giving him affection, lots of it too."

"Oh jeez, that poor boy, Bill putting his filthy hands all over him-"

"No, not like that, just sweet gestures like hugs, carrying him, cuddling him." Then she stopped at a door with a lock on the outside. This confused Mabel, why would there be a lock on the outside? "This is his room, hold on." She put her hand up towards the wall, smoke emitting from her hand. Then a weird box appeared and faded. It looked like someone had cut a hole through the wall. They were able to see Bill cuddling Dipper, it seemed that they were both sleeping. "As I said: sweet gestures. You could go in if you want, but if Bill catches you, good luck, your life depends on it. He cares so much for Pine tree. Try not to disturb him." Mabel and the other two nodded.

"So this is how you spy on them!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yep, still waiting for their first kiss!" Mabel clearly grimaced. "What? There's obviously something going on between the two."

"Yeah, sure, but my brother-"

"Your brother will be fine, Bill will make sure of it." Mabel nodded in defeat and opened the door, she snuck closer to the bed to see Dipper in Bill's embrace. She looked around to see if there was any way to give him signal that she was here. She found paper and a few pencils. She jotted down a quick message and left her signature. She put it in one of his desk drawers, careful not to wake them up. She glanced around the desk some more and her eyes landed on a pair of scissors, they had something on it. She picked it up, examining it further before realizing that it was blood. She squeaked at the sight of it and set them down, she looked over to her brother and tip-toed to the bed. She carefully pulled up one of his sleeves. She regretted doing that, there was nothing she could do to help him. She quickly slid the sleeve back down and went back to the desk, writing another note. Then she left them alone and retreated out the door.

"-are you sure that's what Bill's plans are?" James asked.

"I'm positive." Pyronica replied.

__________________

Dipper woke up, feeling really warm, his tired eyes fluttering open, he looked up and saw Bill smiling, his eyes were closed. "You're awake." Bill stated. "How do you feel?"

Dipper's head pounded from how much he cried. "I feel like shit, but otherwise, I'm fine." Bill opened his eyes and smiled softly at him, he internally laughed at his Pine tree swearing.

"Let's go get you some breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Are you going to eat with me this time, or watch me, like a creep?"

"Maybe I'll eat with you, you'll have to see." They tried to get up, but noticed that their legs were tangled together. "Oh, sorry." Bill Cipher apologizing? This was priceless! "I may have gotten a little carried away with 'hugging' you."

"That's okay," Dipper said, untangling his legs from Bill's. Bill wrapped his fingers around Dipper's hand and led him to the fancy dining room. Once they entered, Dipper said, "I feel like I don't belong here, it's really fancy."

"Of course you belong here! You're our... guest?" Bill shrugged and noticed how much Dipper had grown overnight. Bill only had four inches on him now. Dipper was still an inch shorter than his sister. Now that he was taller, it would be easier to hold him and maybe even caress his cheek, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear- one of Bill's many fantasies. Bill hadn't noticed the first signs that he had started obsessing over Dipper, he didn't know when these feelings had started. His thoughts were overwhelmed with the thought of his Pine tree, he thought about him more than world domination, which was a surprise to him. Mocha eyes met his, Bill was unable to look away from those beautiful eyes, he could stare at them forever. He had the all the time in the world to. Literally. It would be easier to kiss him too- _Stop. Being. Gay. Cipher!_ Bill screamed internally.

Dipper's stomach grumbled and he grinned sheepishly, kind of embarrassed. He started to chew on his lip and looked down. Bill's attention was drawn to Dipper's lips, he needed to stop chewing on them or else Bill couldn't resist anymore. He was trying to have as much self control as possible for the sapling. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to do anything without Dipper's consent; he didn't know how Dipper would react. He's full of different reactions. But despite another one of his inner self saying to just ignore the feelings and try to stop liking him. But in the end, he wanted him so bad. He needed him. But he had to resist. Dipper would hate him if he didn't use consent and if Bill made him his. "Are you okay? You look deep in thought." Bill snapped back to reality. His tongue darted out and licked his dry lips. _Seriously Cipher, stop it! Get your shit together!_

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" Dipper shrugged.

"I'm fine for now, I guess." Bill felt mildly upset at his words. 'Fine for now'? Did he hurt him again? Oh no.

"L-let's get you something to eat." Did Bill stutter? What was going on with him lately? Dipper was so confused. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Bill pointed at a doorway that Dipper hadn't noticed before and he went into the other room before Dipper could respond. He decided not to question it. Dipper waited a few minutes, admiring the decor in the dining room. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen, it sounded like clashing of metal. Dipper let his curiosity get the best of him and decided to see what was going on.

When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Bill cooking an omelet. Dipper raised an eyebrow at him and Bill only grinned creepily. "Can't you just snap your fingers and make any meal appear?" Bill's smiled softened to a shy one.

"Well," he paused, trying to find the right words. "I wanted to try cooking for you, try something new I guess?" He shrugged, he didn't want to explain the exact reason why. Making breakfast for someone is considered romantic, right? He took the handle of the pan and dumped the omelet onto a plate. He cracked two eggs into a bowl and beat them. He then poured them into the pan. Bill turned his attention onto Dipper's plate while his eggs cooked. He grabbed a ketchup bottle and drew something on the omelet. "Go into the dining room, I'll be out in a minute."

Dipper did what he was told and sat down. The table was a very long one, something that would probably been seen in a castle. He drummed his fingers on it, hoping that Bill wouldn't mind. Suddenly a maniacal laughter broke through the silence. Dipper quickly ran into the kitchen to see what happened, only to find Bill with a very sharp knife and a severed hand. Dipper quickly shielded his eyes from the gore. "That is _messed_ up man!"

"Oh sorry, I saw a knife and wanted to have fun." New muscles and bones formed and skin covered it; a newly regenerated hand. Dipper was visibly cringing. " _What?_ Does that bother you?" He teased. The brunet shuddered.

"Obviously! That is _disturbing!"_ Bill giggled and made the plates float. He put his hand on Dipper's lower back and guided him back into the dining room; the plates followed. Bill handed Dipper his plate once they sat down. Dipper's omelet was shaped as a Pine tree and had a heart made from ketchup. Dipper looked at Bill for an explanation, Bill only flushed and looked away. "I- um- thanks, it looks really good." Dipper was surprised that he didn't lose his appetite. Bill handed him a fork, his head was still turned the other way. He was blushing profusely. He liked Dipper a lot and didn't dare to deny it. He couldn't. He couldn't confess to him yet, it would only lead to a broken heart. There were a lot of things Bill couldn't do, despite ruling the world. Bill wanted to savor what they had before his heart would be broken. Would Dipper break his heart? Bill didn't know. In the future maybe? He didn't know.

Dipper dug into the omelet. His expression immediately brightened. He tapped Bill's shoulder. "This is really good!" He exclaimed with his mouth full. That was something that would be considered rude, but to Bill, it was beyond cute. His cheeks were stuffed with the omelet as he kept taking bites.

"Glad you like it," Bill smiled nervously.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh! Yeah." Bill cut into his omelet and took a bite. Dipper was right, it was really good. Bill raised his eyebrows at Dipper, and in response, he got an adorable little smile from him. Maybe things could work out for Bill. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I'm done with school, which is in two days, I will be posting more often unless my parents think it's a good idea to drag me outside and/or ground me from my computer


	13. A Strange Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to make a deal with Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going to regret posting this... 
> 
> (Edit like half a year later: oh yeah, I regret this)

Dipper woke up, once again, for the sixth time that week, cradled in Bill's arms. He didn't want to be rude and wake him up by trying to get out of his grasp so he tried falling back to sleep. Memories from his dream came rushing back to him quickly. His face flushed red. Why did he have a dream like that? It was- Dipper's face was on fire. He internally screamed and hoped that Bill hadn't seen the dream. Bill giggled. "Morning Pine tree!" Bill chimed.

"Did you see the... the dream?" Bill opened his eyes and grinned at him.

"I'm flattered that you have such dreams about me!" Dipper wanted to die at that very moment. Maybe crawl under a rock and die. He buried his face into his hands, he was too embarrassed to look at Bill. "You want to try it for real?" Dipper looked up at Bill. His eyes were wide.

"I- uh-" He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"I'm just kidding Pine tree! Unless you actually want to..." Bill's smile widened. Dipper's eyes widened and Bill chuckled. "Just kidding." He pulled the brunet closer to him and tangled their legs together. He then caressed Dipper's cheek and stared at his lips, then back to his eyes. He pulled him into an even closer embrace and cuddled him for a little while .There was a knock on the door. Whoever knocked better plead for their life. Their chests were pressed together so he was able to feel Dipper's heart race, he booped Dipper's nose before getting out of his bed and answering the door. It was Pyronica. Had she been spying on them again? Bill was furious. "What do you want?" Pyronica grabbed his shirt, pulled him out into the hall, and shut the door.

"How is Pine tree this morning?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't noticed, he's really upset and good at hiding it. He's been crying a lot when you aren't around." Pyronica grabbed his shoulders. "I think you should take him outside to get some fresh air. Also, try to get him to open up to you. You don't want him to be hurting."

"But there's nowhere to go, we're in Weirdmageddon remem-" 

"You can always turn back the time on certain places."

"Yes, but-"

"No more buts, go take him outside or something. Communication is key." Bill stood there. Silent for a few minutes, thinking over her words and creating a plan. "Also, that was a cute cuddle session-" Bill came back to reality, growled and threatened to snap his fingers.

"I am so close to feeding you to some hell hounds." Pyronica backed away and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright! Alright! Just- try to make him happy." Bill ushered her away and entered the room again and he didn't see Dipper. He was starting to get worried. He checked the closet, under the bed, under the desk. There was one place where he hadn't checked. The bathroom. He cautiously opened the door to which he heard Dipper freaking out.

"Don't come in! Don't come in!" He shouted. He was scared of Bill seeing him nude or seeing his arms while he was taking a bath.

"Chillax Pine tree! I won't look! I'll even cover my eyes if that makes you feel better."

"Cover your eyes please." Bill covered his eyes and walked in the bathroom. "What do you want?" Dipper asked hastily.

"Well, I was thinking that we could- never mind, I'll tell you when you're done."

"Can't you tell me now?" Dipper asked as he massaged shampoo into his hair.

"No, it'd be really awkward." Bill then scooted away. "I'll be... in the room." He mumbled.

"No, it's fine, you can stay!" Bill sighed in defeat. His sapling wanted him there and he couldn't say no.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you, so, tomorrow, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Oh so a friend thing." Dammit, Dipper wasn't getting the message.

"More like a date." Bill nervously stated.

"Why a date?" Bill thought Dipper was really oblivious and he was slightly annoyed about it.

"Well, I want to try it out. I want to try out human things." It was the half-truth. He just really wanted to go on a date with Dipper.

"Oh, sure!" Bill internally cheered as loud as possible. "I mean, there's literally nothing for me to do otherwise." The evidence was starting to become irrefutable for Dipper. He was ninety percent sure that Bill liked him.

"Great! We'll have popcorn! And snacks, and- oh, you're probably done, I should get out."

"Yeah, I'll be out soon." With that, Bill left, leaving Dipper to relax into the hot water. The bath felt so nice, he didn't know how much he needed it until he got in. He just sat in the tub, eyeing his arms as he pulled his legs against his chest. The fresh cuts stung, but he ignored the pain. He felt pathetic for turning to self-harm as a coping mechanism. He shrunk down at the thought. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he stop? Was there something wrong with him? He didn't know. He wanted to know.

He sighed, letting the thought go. He finished up he bath and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, he was able to spot many imperfections. He had bags under his eyes, that was normal for him though, he had eye bags for as long as he could remember. His small freckles were faded and stuck out on his sun-deprived pale face. Since when did he have freckles? His hair was a mop of messy chocolate curls. He just kind of looked dead inside. It looked like a corpse was staring back at him. He shook his head and tugged on his sleeves, trying to get them to cover more of his hands.

He opened the door, walking back to his room to see Bill floating, examining the Pine tree that he had given him. He held it by its pot. The sapling's needles were dying and falling off. The blue flames engulfed it, not harming the plant at all. "Do I need to water it?" Dipper asked. Bill turned his attention to him.

"No, but for some reason, it's wilting."

"Is it because of the fire?" Bill shook his head and placed the plant back onto the desk. He then levitated down and faced Dipper. "What was it that you were going to ask me?"

Bill flushed a little. "I wanted to make a deal with you." Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"What are the terms?"

"I'll take you outside to go on an adventure if you let me..." He trailed off, he could see Dipper's excitement boil up as he said the word 'adventure'.

"Let you what?" Dipper felt like he could bounce off the walls. He had been waiting so long to finally go on an adventure. Maybe he would find something supernatural! He would do almost anything to go outside. But weren't they in Weirdmageddon right now? Bill flushed a shade of pink and gulped. He seemed nervous. "Bill, come on! Tell me!"

Bill bit his lip. "I'll take you outside, if you let me give you a few hickeys." Dipper's eyes widened.

"A HICKEY!?" He shrieked. This was not what he was expecting. A hickey. A hickey? The word kept repeating in his head. Why would Bill- oh.

"We can change the terms if you want! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" Bill explained as he shook his hands. "Damn it! I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay!" Dipper exclaimed as he put his hands on Bill's shoulders. "I was just really surprised! You want to try it out right?" Bill nodded. "I... kind of want to try it too. In my 'high school years' I saw some people with hickeys and I've always wondered what it was like and-," he rambled on, but stopped when Bill giggled.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Dipper nodded and took a step back, he hesitantly held his hand out for Bill to shake. Bill smiled softly at him and shook his hand, blue flames engulfed the handshake. Bill took a step forward and put his hands on the brunet's shoulders.

Dipper pulled his hoodie down, exposing more of his neck. "You can, uh- go ahead."

"You're sure about this?" Bill had a concerned look.

"I already said yes, so just- do it already!" Bill giggled and placed his lips on Dipper's soft neck. The brunet's hands shot up to Bill's waist. Bill peppered his neck with slow, but sweet kisses. "Bill, I don't think that's how hickeys are-" he squeaked when the blond started to suck. The demon pulled back reluctantly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah- you just, surprised me," Dipper looked up into Bill's molten gold eyes. Then Bill smiled softly at him and went back to kissing his neck. Dipper closed his eyes, trying not to be awkward. When he started to suck again, Dipper had to hold in a squeak, he didn't want Bill to stop again. The blond left hickeys all over his neck, and for some reason, it felt like he left some sort of pattern on his neck. Dipper's breath hitched as Bill moved up his neck, sucking hard. Suddenly as Bill sucked on one particular spot, Dipper's eyes flew open and he gasped, Bill chuckled. 

"Found your sweet spot." Bill whispered, his lips brushing up against the brunet's neck. He continued sucking on his sweet spot, which made Dipper moan quietly. Bill wanted to hear more. It was like his moans were addicting, he was glad that the brunet was enjoying this. He sucked on the spot for a while before moving around to see if he had another sweet spot. Dipper whined at the loss of attention of his sweet spot, but moaned when he felt another large wave of pleasure. Bill had found another. The moans were driving Bill crazy. He couldn't get enough. Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon's waist, making their bodies press together. Dipper was somewhat embarrassed, he hoped that nobody would barge into his room while Bill was giving him hickeys. He tried to ignore the feeling of being watched and let Bill continue to pleasure him.

Bill nipped him here and there, including the brunet's earlobe. Bill left soft kisses up his neck and jaw. He finished with a kiss to Dipper's cheek. He pulled away and slid his hands up to the boy's face, he cupped his cheeks and stared into those mocha eyes. Dipper was blushing profusely. So was Bill. The demon lifted Dipper's bangs and placed a kiss on his birthmark, then rested his forehead on the brunet's. "What did you think?" Bill asked. "Did I do good?"

Dipper pursed his lips. "It felt nice." Bill smiled at that.

"Good." He stroked Dipper's cheekbone with his thumb and released him. "Want to go outside now?" Dipper nodded.

"Wait a minute." Dipper went into the bathroom to check the damage that had been done to his neck. There were a lot of hickeys that littered it. There was a pattern on his neck, made out of them. A triangle. He rolled his eyes and grimaced. That stupid dorito. He still thought a corpse stared back at him when he looked in the mirror. A corpse with hickeys. Weird.

He walked back out into the room. "I'll make sure to remember where your sweet spots are for next time!" Bill winked and grinned widely. Definitely a stupid dorito.

Dipper couldn't get it out of his head that Bill giving him hickeys felt wrong. He felt dirty and a little uncomfortable. Knowing that Bill wanted to do stuff like this to him kind of disturbed Dipper. He rubbed the marks on his neck and pulled his sweatshirt up, trying to cover as much skin as possible. Why did he feel so dirty? 

He thought about how he shouldn't have let Bill do that, the demon was already getting attached and obsessing over him. He just made everything worse. This was a bad idea! Stupid! Stupid! He made eye contact with Bill. Bill saw the regret in his face.

Wait. Bill's eyes widened. He realized that he didn't know if Dipper liked guys or not. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a hickey scene... I feel dirty 😳 Even writing kiss scenes make me feel dirty too dkdkdkd


	14. Toads and Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from the last chapter. I still feel dirty uugug
> 
> Back from being 'grounded'! Yey

The awkward tension between Bill and Dipper remained for a while. Bill still had to fulfill the other end of the deal. After a silent, and very awkward breakfast, Bill decided to finally take Dipper outside.

"So, we're finally going outside." Dipper wouldn't look Bill in the eyes.

"Yeah, give me a minute." With that, Bill disappeared for about a minute. Dipper just awkwardly shuffled and squirmed in place. Everything felt so awkward. Bill reappeared again. "You ready?" Dipper nodded and Bill lifted him onto his back, carrying him piggy-back style. Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, while trying to keep some distance. Bill carried him to the door of the Fearamid. With a wave of his hand, it opened, revealing the outside world. Dipper perked up. The sky in that area was blue. There were regular clouds, not ones that would be screaming, raining blood. There were trees that were completely green and healthy. He even saw a creek. He wondered what creatures he would find there. Everything was normal. As normal as it could be in the apocalypse. 

Bill stepped out of the door, ignoring how Dipper freaked out about how high up they were. They floated down gracefully and touched land. Dipper stared at the grass. Grass. Wow. It had been so long since he had seen it. It had been so long since he'd seen nature. He got off of Bill's back and took off his shoes and socks, throwing them to the side. The grass felt spiky against his bare feet. But he loved it anyways. He smiled and ran around on the grass, laughing and dancing. Bill admired from afar. Bill thought that he should take Dipper outside more often. While running, Dipper ran over hills, jumping over logs and eventually reaching the forest. He climbed the nearest tree, not caring if the bark was scratching his feet.

He felt like he was a kid again. He climbed to the tallest branch he could. Admiring the clouds. The normal ones. The temporary freedom was amazing for Dipper. He felt so free. He could do anything without Bill dragging him around. He tested his luck by jumping to another branch. He almost fell but caught the branch in time. He pushed his luck even further and jumped for another one. He reached for the branch, his fingers barely grazing it before gravity pulled him down. He landed on the ground with a thud. He was surprised that Bill hadn't saved him. He cried out in pain.

Bill was busy observing a monster trying to get into the little dome of life Bill had created. When he heard Dipper cry out, his head snapped towards his direction and immediately rushed over. He sat by Dipper side and asked what happened. The brunet only cried out in pain. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them back. Bill carefully flipped Dipper on his back, wincing and apologizing whenever the boy would let out a yelp. The blond lifted up his shirt and examined his ribs. Some were definitely broken and he was bruising fast. Bill quickly got to work on healing him, just like he did when Dipper's bubble popped.

Dipper blacked out in the process. So much for being free. Bill picked him up bridal style and carried him into the woods, conjuring a hammock and placing Dipper into it, letting him sleep. He decided to make a perfect little adventure for Dipper while he was resting. Dipper would wake up in a few minutes so he had to work fast.

Dipper shot up, dizzy from getting up too fast, he put a hand on his head. He quickly observed his surroundings. He was in the forest. A creek nearby. Bill was nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off and took it as another opportunity to get away from Bill and be free for a little while. He took a deep breath of fresh air. It was humid and he could only assume that summer was nearing or it was already summer. He had accidentally lost track of the days of his calendar and Bill refused to tell him what day it was, which drove him crazy.

Dipper slid off of the hammock and felt some leaves crunch beneath his bare feet. He noticed the creek he saw earlier on headed off towards it. The grass beneath his feet was surprisingly warm, and it felt great. He rubbed his cold feet on the grass to warm them up. He made his way over to the creek and spotted- a toad? It had been so long since he's seen little creatures like this. He scooped up the toad and it squeaked. He traced his finger along the bumps of the toad's back. It squeaked again but this time it let out a small puff of fire. This made Dipper jump, he quickly caught the toad that he accidentally tossed up in surprise.

The toad let out another puff of fire and it amazed the brunet. "A Fire-breathing-toad! No way! Mabel are you seeing this-" he forgot he was alone. He frowned and set down the toad. Suddenly he heard a loud screeching noise behind him. His eyes widened and he turned around cautiously. There was a disfigured monster halfway into the dome. Where was Bill when he needed him? Dipper sat still and tried not to move, fearing that any sound would attract the creature's attention. That was short-lived when the toad let out a croak and a breath of fire. The monster finally got all the way into the dome and stared directly at Dipper. His blood ran cold. His body was aching to move and run, but he couldn't.

The creature approached him. That's when his legs started to work. He ran as fast as he could and climbed the nearest climbable tree, ignoring the fact that he fell from one earlier. The monster started to claw at the trunk of the tree, trying to get to Dipper. The brunet panicked. He had to create some sort of diversion. He ripped off some sticks from the branches and bundled them up. He then looked around frantically, searching for something to tie them together. There was a small vine growing up the trunk. He risked being eaten and snatched a part of the vine as quickly as possible. Dipper wrapped the sticks with the vine and rubbed his hands on the bundle. He then reached down with the sticks, letting the monster get a whiff of the bundle and then chucked it as far as he could. The monster stopped clawing and followed the sticks, which landed into the branches of another tree. The creature began clawing at the other tree and Dipper jumped out, and booked it.

It was only a small distraction, he would have to make a trap. Dipper began to look for more vines, an idea forming. He found more vines, but the kind that were thick and not easy to bend. He traveled deeper into the woods, feet beginning to feel itchy. He may or may not have stepped on poison ivy while running away from the beast. He really wished that he had kept his shoes on. He heard screeches again and heavy stomping behind him, he turned around only to black out once more.

Dipper woke up to something squeezing the life out of him, not literally but it was an extremely strong grip. He felt something warm pressing against his back, waist, and shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, wondering if he was dead. He tried to squirm out of whatever had this strong grip on him. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his cheekbone, it felt like a pair of lips. He was met with a familiar scent, he looked down to see strong arms wrapped around his waist, covered it red and green liquid, gross. Dipper was suddenly turned around and was lifted onto somethin- someone's lap. 

Bill cupped his face and kissed Dipper's cute little nose, then lifted up his bangs and kissed his birthmark. Dipper placed his hands on Bill's shoulders. "Bill, what's going on? What happened?" Bill shook his head and rested his forehead on the brunet's. "Is that blood?" Dipper asked, observing the red stains on Bill's light blue vest. "Bill-"

"Shut up or I'll make you." Dipper closed his mouth, not knowing what way Bill had meant. Bill released Dipper's face and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him into a tight, loving embrace, nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder. Their chests were flush against each other. They were very close. "You- I used to not care for you, thinking that you'd be like Sixer, you're like the younger version of him. I couldn't stand two Fords getting in my way. But-" Dipper stayed quiet, unable to move. "-there was something different about you and I couldn't pinpoint it. Since after that bubble popped. I had expected you to become exactly like Ford while my experiment was going on, but you didn't. You both have the same interests and way of thinking, but you're both still different which makes me- never mind."

"Can I tell you something?" Dipper asked, to which Bill hummed in approval. "Mabel and mine's backstory is similar to the original twins's." The brunet relaxed into Bill's hold. "Mom and dad always liked me better. I was the top of all my classes, I won many trophies from like, these weird science programs, and I was overall due to have a great future, making lots of money, having a scholarship for college. All that stuff, being smart. Mabel didn't get as much love as I did, mom and dad would praise me for getting and A+ on my tests, they would tell Mabel that she should be more like me. When we came to Gravity Falls, it was nice to see her being Grunkle Stan's favorite, she got the love she needed. I mean, I was there for her and gave her the love that mom and dad never did, praising her creativity, loving her personality. I just need to be with her now, I don't know if she's hurting and if she is, I need to be there for her. I just- I don't know."

"She's okay, Shooting Star has made some friends and they give her so much love and support. I know this may sound harsh, but she's doing just fine without you." Dipper felt cold; Mabel didn't need him anymore? "Let's get you back into the Fearamid, you're not going outside for a while after what happened, it got a little too out of hand."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about everything that has happened so far, let me know in the comments. I would be happy to clear anything that might confuse anybody.


	15. Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper joke around

Dipper was confused at what Bill had said the other day. He kept asking about what happened but Bill refused to tell him every time, he even seemed a little more clingy and possessive than usual. Bill followed him wherever he went, he didn't even bother to go to the bathroom, afraid of the invasion of privacy. And he really had to go to the bathroom soon, but there he sat, picking at his nails and biting his lip. Bill was watching him intensely, those golden eyes staring into his soul- or it felt like that, he didn't know if Bill was staring into his soul or not.

"Um, I'm going to the kitchen for a snack, I'll be right back," Dipper announced, hoping that Bill wouldn't follow. He stood up from his desk chair and made his way to the door, glancing at Bill a few times who kept silent and stared at him. He opened the door and closed it behind him carefully. He was walking in the hall for only seconds before arms wrapped around his waist and scooped him up. Dipper instantly shrieked, but calmed down immediately, thinking that it was just Bill.

"That's how easy it would be for someone take you away from me," Bill's voice deadpanned behind him. Dipper sighed.

"Why are you suddenly weirder lately? It's starting to creep me out," Dipper asked. Bill tightened his grip on the brunet in a possessive manner. "Seriously Bill! What the hell is going on? I'm tired of being left in the dark!" Bill growled and released him, Dipper's feet hit the ground rather harshly, then he turned to look at Bill in the eyes. "Why can't you tell me?" Dipper pressed.

"I can tell you, but I don't want to talk about it." Bill's glare darkened.

"Then tell me! I can handle whatever it is!" Dipper threw his arms up. Bill stayed silent. "Bill!-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Bill's voice boomed and he turned red, eyes glowing, teeth sharp; enraged. He truly looked like a demon now. Dipper flinched hard and quivered in fear. His wide mocha eyes were staring up at Bill's pissed off state. Bill's expression softened as he realized how bad he had scared the brunet and reached for Dipper's cheek to caress it; Dipper flinched and let out a huff of air. He looked the demon, face frozen in fear. "Pine tree, I'm sorry! I'm not going to hurt you. I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you." With that, he engulfed the human in a tight hug. He ran a hand through Dipper's hair, playing with it and untangling knots. "I'm so sorry."

Dipper could only stand there with his face buried in Bill's collarbone area. He didn't return the embrace, he basically stood there like an idiot, the perfect explanation for how he felt in that moment. This really escalated quickly. What had happened? Dipper thought, when had Bill started to become so obsessed with him? Why him of all people? "I don't want you leaving the Fearamid ever again."

"What am I? A princess locked up in a tower? Aren't you supposed to let me go after the experiment?" Bill snorted and let Dipper go.

"I'll let you go to the bathroom. Hurry up or else I might accidentally peep in," Bill joked. Dipper nodded quickly and spun on his heel and dashed towards his room, into the bathroom. After finally relieving himself, he opened the door to see Bill on his bed, examining the little Pine tree sapling again. Bill hummed and picked up one of the dead needles off of the soil. There were a lot of needles, brown and deceased. Void of life. Dipper couldn't help but remember that Bill had avoided his question about letting him go. If what Bill said about not wanting to ever let him go was true, Dipper was royally screwed.

"So, Pine tree," Bill began, putting his hand on his cheek, looking smug at Dipper. The brunet knew this look, wondering what weird thing Bill was going to say. "I've been thinking about something lately." Dipper raised an eyebrow, Bill cooed at the confused look. "I've been thinking that we should get married!"

Dipper choked on his spit. "What!?" He yelled. "Bill, getting married is for people who like each other! Do you like me?"

Bill avoided the question. "People also get married for power or wealth." Bill got off the bed and cupped Dipper's face. "But I know Fordsey will get in the way of our love!" Bill then dipped his head back and placed the back of a hand on his forehead dramatically. "Our love is forbidden!"

"Bill, we are not getting married." Dipper deadpanned. "Plus even if we did, I wouldn't want to get married in the Fearamid, or during Weirdmageddon. Nobody would even come to our wedding."

Bill blushed and placed a hand over his mouth as if he had just heard something scandalous. "My my Pine tree! Are you considering the wedding an option? Our wedding? You said 'our wedding'! You're definitely planning it, you're right about nobody coming though," Bill rambled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Dipper groaned and face palmed. "What I mean is _if_ that happens, which it won't." Bill frowned.

"You're such a downer Pine tree. I _will_ marry you." Bill cupped Dipper's face again. Dipper stared up at him with an unamused look and rolled his eyes. "Wipe that look off your face or else I'll kiss you senseless." The demon enjoyed the way the brunet looked up at him with wide doe eyes. Much better than the former bored look. He wouldn't actually kiss Dipper senseless unless Dipper wanted him to, which would probably take a while for that to ever happen much to Bill's dislike. "Unless you _want_ me to kiss you." Bill waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Heh, yeah-" Bill eyes and smile widened with excitement. "-I'm good." Bill then frowned. Dammit. "You avoided another one of my questions. Do you like me?"

"Pshh, no. What gave you that idea?" Dipper had flashbacks to every time Bill had touched him and cuddled him.

"Mhm, sure. Why do you touch me a lot then?" Shit, Bill was cornered.

"Because I feel like it. I can do whatever I want." Bill answered lamely. Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Anyways, back to our wedding!"

Dipper groaned. "Bill! We are not getting married! We aren't even dating or engaged."

"Alright then," Bill stated and let go of Dipper's face. He got down on one knee and took one of Dipper's hands in his. Oh no, Dipper thought. "Dipper Pines, will you make me the happiest demon alive and marry me?" Bill's eyes sparkled, Dipper couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were.

Dipper grimaced. "No." The blond frowned.

"I'll stop Weirdmageddon," Bill offered. Dipper froze up. Bill would stop Weirdmageddon if he married the demon. It was such a good offer, but he really didn't want to marry Bill. The blond grinned. "Looks like I've got you stuck." Dipper furrowed his brows and looked around. Should he do this or not? "I'll give you time to think about it. As I said, I _will_ marry you whether Sixer likes it or not. Save the world or let it continue to be destroyed."

"Fuck," Dipper cursed. He didn't know what to do. "I'm filing for a divorce." He joked. Bill stood up and ran a finger down his cheek, mimicking a tear falling down.

"Pine tree! How dare you!" Bill had an offended look. "But I love you dearly, how could you file for divorce!" Dipper started to giggle then began laughing hard. Bill couldn't stop the wide smile from creeping onto his face while looking at his sapling laugh. Bill placed a quick kiss on the brunet's cheek. Dipper stopped laughing and looked up at Bill with wide, confused eyes. Bill loved those eyes. "Okay, I do like you, a little," Bill mumbled, but Dipper couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"If you didn't hear it the first time, you don't deserve to hear it a second time." Bill grinned and pinched Dipper's cheeks.

"I'm truly filing for divorce now, I'm taking full custody of the kids." Dipper swatted Bill's hands away and walked out of the room.

Bill ran after him. "Pine tree! No! Come back! I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write hehe
> 
> If anyone has any questions please let me know, I'd be happy to clear anything up


	16. Movie Night

Dipper was being chased by Bill. Dipper snickered and looked back at the demon chasing him. "Pine tree! No! Come back! I love you!" The brunet came to an abrupt stop and the demon came tumbling into him. They fell to the ground and started wrestling with each other. It was like Dipper had forgotten that Bill was a demon and thought that he was a normal person, maybe even a friend.

"Gotcha!" Dipper exclaimed and pinned Bill to the ground. Bill's face flushed red, realizing the position that they were in. Dipper was sitting on his stomach and his hands were pinning Bill's shoulders down, their faces really close. Bill stared into those mocha eyes. Dipper had a mischievous look on his face. At this moment, Bill knew that he was definitely going to marry him.

Bill observed him some more. The hickeys on his neck were still a deep shade of purple. He remembered giving him those, he definitely wanted to do it again sometime. The sweater that he was wearing gave him sweater paws, which Bill though was incredibly cute. The way Dipper looked at him made him swoon over him. Bill wanted Dipper to lean down and kiss him, touch him, and- what's this? Bill being submissive? Bill didn't like that.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Dipper asked. He then realized the position they were in and let Bill's shoulders go. "Oh, sorry."

"Wrong move."

"Huh?" Bill grabbed Dipper's waist and quickly flipped their positions, but not without a small yelp from Dipper. Bill caged Dipper's head with his arms.

"Hey." Bill smiled down at him. Dipper tried to look away, embarrassed about being topped by Bill. "Look at me." Bill was enjoying the look on the brunet's face and wanted to see it more often. Pink flushed cheeks, lips pressed together, brows slightly furrowed, sweat running down his temples, mocha eyes looking away in embarrassment. He was beyond nervous. Dipper wouldn't look at him at all. "I said look at me." There was no malice in his tone, only amusement which surprised Dipper. "Still being persistent as usual?" Bill gripped the other's chin, bringing Dipper's gaze onto him. "Why so quiet?" Bill grinned at the brunet's flustered face.

Dipper was unable to speak at all. It was like he forgot how to. He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it. He couldn't look away either, his eyes were locked onto Bill's. Bill leaned closer and Dipper leaned back, which wasn't far before his head almost touched the ground. "Boop." Bill booped his nose, stuck out his tongue and completely ruined the moment. "Adorable." Anger flashed onto Dipper's face and Bill knew that it was time to book it. He quickly got up from the position and started to run, laughing maniacally while Dipper quickly got up too and chased him.

"I'm not adorable!" Dipper jumped to tackle him but Bill caught him and held him up by his armpits and Dipper pouted.

"You're definitely a sight for sore eyes." Dipper raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard of that term before. Bill grinned and threw the boy onto his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Dipper squirmed but couldn't get free, it wasn't a comfortable position.

"Let's go watch a movie now, we can eat a shit ton of snacks if you want." And with that, Bill took off towards Dipper's room, carrying Dipper. He plopped Dipper onto the bed and made a bigger TV appear and sat down behind the brunet. "Go put on something comfortable." Dipper looked at his clothes, he was wearing a sweater and jeans. He decided to put on pajama pants and came back out and saw that Bill was wearing a black hoodie, it looked like the one Dipper had worn that one day, and black pajama pants with little yellow triangles on it. Dipper sat in front of Bill. "Do you want to watch that silly show, Ducktective?" Dipper nodded and the TV flickered to life. He felt Bill's arms snake around his waist, but didn't mind it. His back was almost flush with Bill's chest, Dipper took advantage of it and relaxed into him, trying to get comfortable, his head resting on the other's shoulder. Bill liked how Dipper leaned into him, how he submitted to him. Scratch that, he loved it.

"Don't get mad if I fall asleep," Dipper stated, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have snacks?" Bill hummed in approval and snapped his fingers and a bunch of snacks appeared. Dipper reached for the popcorn and cradled the bowl in his arms. He patted his stomach. "Be strong bladder, we're not moving until sunrise." Dipper giggled. That giggle did something to Bill, he would give anything to hear that sound coming from him again. Dipper was just so cute; at the thought, Bill tightened his grip on the boy. "Bill! You're squeezing the life out of me." Dipper said, trying to pry Bill's arms off him.

"Oh sorry, cute aggression." Bill loosened his grip but kept a firm hold on him.

"Cute- what?" Dipper asked, he turned his head and looked at Bill, who blankly stared at the TV. Dipper then got an idea, wondering how Bill would react to his little experiment. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and kissed his cheek for a whopping three seconds. He saw Bill's face flush red, just as Dipper thought, Bill liked him. Bill turned to look at him, a nervous expression.

"I-" Bill turned away from Dipper and a huge smile crept onto his face. Was his Pine tree starting to like him back? He felt so love struck. The warmth from Dipper's arms lingered on his neck and shoulders. He wiped the smile off his face as best as he could and turned to face Dipper. The brunet's eyes were staring into his questioningly, his pink lips parted, a small part of his top teeth were visible, the rest of his teeth were hidden by his lips. He put his hands on Dipper's waist. "I- can I kiss you?" He asked.

\----------------

"No!" Pyronica exclaimed. "This is a bad idea!" She put her hands on her head and her flames on her body flared up. "Do you know how pissed Bill would be? He would kill you and wouldn't hesitate to!"

"It's worth a shot!" Macy defended. "We can't let Bill just play with him like he's a puppet. Dipper's just going to be hurt in the end."

"Bill's not playing with him like a puppet! The way he feels is genuine!" Macy scoffed at Pyronica.

"I get that you're a demon and all, but seriously, Bill's a demon who is out for blood, he can't feel things!" Macy yelled. "Dipper sounds like a great guy! Bill's going to break him!"

"Bill's not that bad!" Pyronica spat in Macy's face.

"Guys! Please stop!" Mabel barged in, trying to break them up.

"Fine! We're still doing it anyways!" Macy turned around and crossed her arms.

"I'm not helping you, I'd rather not die from this." Pyronica sighed. "Good luck."

\---------

Bill couldn't do it. Dipper had said 'sure' hesitantly, but Bill was too flustered to actually kiss him. They ended up just cuddling and pointing out editing errors and joking around. Somehow, the night ended with Bill being spooned by Dipper. Bill couldn't believe it, he was the little spoon, but he liked the warmth on his back and the way Dipper nuzzled his face into the other's neck. The butterflies never went away in Bill's stomach, they fluttered, and fluttered. And fluttered. And fluttered. Bill could barely admit that he was kind of submissive. Maybe a switch. Maybe only time would tell.

Bill was still upset that he blew his chance to kiss his crush that he totally wasn't obsessing over. He had accidentally fallen asleep while being cuddled. He woke up cold. Dipper was gone, not in the bathroom, not under the bed. He searched for him everywhere and found Dipper in the throne room. Good, he didn't try to escape. "Hey Pine tree-" Dipper was with _some girl_ , it looked like they were talking.

"Oh hi! This is my friend Macy." Bill's face scrunched up in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAhahAAA I'M EVILL


	17. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, day 101 of me hating this fic so much

"Macy. Nice to see you again," Bill gritted out. Dipper looked at Bill, curiosity was flowing through his veins.

"You know each other?" Dipper asked, noticing how tense Bill was. "Hey are you okay?" He placed a hand on Bill's arm, squeezing it a little. That seemed to make the demon relax a bit.

Bill dodged the questions. "I see James didn't keep up his end of the deal." Wait. James and Macy. Those names sounded familiar. "Guess I won't keep my end of the deal." Bill was ready to snap his fingers to give Macy a gruesome death. "Any last words?"

"Dipper! Help!" She cried out. Macy's face was written with fear. Oh. That bitch. Dipper grabbed Bill's shoulders and forced Bill to look at him.

"Bill! What are you doing?" Bill stared down at the boy. Well, not down, more like tilting his head a little. Dipper was growing fast.

"I'm going to kill her. I get to kill her since her dad decided to break the deal."

"Bill! Don't kill her, she doesn't deserve it!" Dipper gripped his shoulders a little harder. Bill stared into those soft mocha eyes. Damn him for being so cute. Bill wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Fine," Bill sighed, staring at Macy. His arms tightened on the boy in a possessive manor when he saw Macy glance at Dipper's ass for a moment. He sent an angry glare at her, that said 'fuck off, he's mine'. Macy understood the threat and put her hands up in defeat mockingly, stuck out her tongue and smiled. Bill then felt Dipper's hands on his chest, trying to push him away. Bill let the boy go and intertwined their fingers together. Dipper's hand felt so warm and so right holding it.

Dipper stared blankly at the demon, wondering what was going on. Why was Bill suddenly so.. weird? Macy was really nice, why would Bill want to kill her for what her father did or didn't do? Bill returned the stare, he looked unamused, but Dipper spotted the small blush that dusted his cheeks. "C'mon Pine tree, we're going back to sleep." Bill stated and started to pull Dipper out of the room. Dipper struggled to get out of his grip, but managed to pry Bill's hand off of his.

"Bill, I'm not tired." Bill glanced at him then glared at Macy. The demon just wanted to cuddle his favorite human, why couldn't he do that in peace?

"You are now." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper instantly felt drowsy. He blinked slowly a few times before he was too tired to open his eyes. His knees gave out and he fell forward, but was caught by Bill. The demon shifted Dipper around a little to pick him up in a bridal style. Bill loved to carry him that way. The blond stared lovingly at Dipper's sleeping face.

"You're sick." Macy commented. Bill glared at her, he wanted to murder her right there, but if Dipper found out, the brunet would be mad at him. "The poor boy has gone through so much, if you're not careful with him, he's going to end up dead because of you!"

"You're lucky that Pine tree's cute or else you would be dead by now."

"Oh. I get it." She knew exactly what this was. "You're a simp!"

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Bill asked quickly.

"Dipper has you wrapped around his little finger! Oh this is priceless!"

"No he doesn't!" Bill denied. "I just like him a lot is all."

Macy's shoulders slumped. She gave him a serious look. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Bill looked down and didn't answer. "No, it's not love. You're obsessing over him, lusting after him."

"It's not lust, it's love! You can't stop me from winning his heart."

"Good luck." She narrowed her eyes. "You're going to need it." She shifted her weight onto one leg and put her hand on a hip. She knew Bill was going to fuck up sooner or later. "We used to be friends, I'd hate to see you crash and burn." She remembered as a child how Bill would enter her dreams and play games with her, until they made a deal and Bill left for good. 

"I'm not going to crash and burn." Bill stated, tightening his grip on Dipper to which the boy whimpered. Bill loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb on the other's shoulder soothingly.

"I beg to differ." Macy looked concerned now. "If you love him, let him go. He will break into a million fucking little pieces, and you'll never know until it's too late." She deadpanned and jabbed a finger at Bill's chest. "He will be traumatized if he sees the real you."

Bill knew she had a point but refused to acknowledge it. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Macy turned around and started to walk off, but then paused and turned her head. "When he breaks, don't come crying to me." With that, she disappeared.

Bill shook his head and walked off with Dipper in his arms. He wouldn't let Dipper break. Right? Did he actually love Dipper or was it a big crush? Obsession? Or lust- no. Sure Bill was a sinner, but how he felt about Dipper wasn't lust.

\----------

"-and she insists that the plan would work out great!" Pyronica complained. The henchmaniacs gave out signals that they were listening. She tapped her foot impatiently. Everything was about to go downhill soon, but there was nothing she could do about it. If only she could do something. If her boss found out about- this, and that, and also that. Bill was going to get a wake up call soon. And when he wakes up, he'll finally realize that-

He can't get everything that he wants. If he wants Dipper, he'll have to give up a few things. If he wants those few things, he'll have to give up Dipper.

"It's kind of sad that Pine tree lets Bill touch him only because he's touch-starved." Pyronica sighed. "As I said, humans crave physical contact! It does them good both mentally and physically."

"Do you think Bill even respects Pine tree?" Keyhole asked. "I mean, like, if Boss does something to him that Pine tree doesn't like and he says no, would Boss keep dong it, not caring?"

"So you mean consent." Tad stated and put his hands on his hips(?) "Sure Bill doesn't use consent for the little kisses that he gives Pine tree, but he wanted to give Pine tree hickeys and got consent first before he gave him some. Though, are the little things required to have consent? It's just a small sweet gesture." Tad adjusted his hat. "Bill's been beating himself up about consent and how he should've asked first before kissing his nose, cheek, etc."

"Boss sounds like he's stressed. He hasn't partied with us in a while." Keyhole stated.

"What we should do is throw a human style party! We could get Bill and Pine tree to dance together. I don't know if it's just me, but I really want them to be together." Amorphous-shape said.

"So you ship them, I do too honestly." Pyronica covered her mouth like she just told an embarrassing secret. "But that Macy girl is getting in the way."

"I have butchered millions on countless moons." Pacifier deadpanned.

"That's nice Paci. I think we should kill that Macy girl." Amorphous said.

"Not a good idea. Pine tree would freak out and would think Bill killed her. That would result in them not being together." The pink demon placed a hand on her chin. "But that's a good idea. A dance party, kind of like a human prom?"

"We should do that."

"Who wants to see Bill and Pine tree cuddling?" Pyronica asked and they dashed to the room. Pyronica put up her little window as the henchmaniacs followed her. Bill had his arms wrapped around Dipper, playing with his chocolate brown hair. The demon smiled softly at the boy, his eyes sparkling. "Now that's the look of someone in love."


	18. Party for Nightmares (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self harm mentions/scene-ish
> 
> So here's an extra-long chapter, as another thank you for over 200 kudos! You guys are in for a ride.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Dipper asked, tugging the collar of his suit. "It's uncomfortable, what is this even for?"

"Yes you do have to wear it and it's for a party." Bill explained, tying Dipper's tie. "It's supposed to be formal."

"Don't you guys party all the time?" Dipper straightened his posture, causing him to almost be as tall a Bill, an inch and a half shy. "I mean, I don't think I want to get involved in the chaos. I remember the last time I went to one of your parties."

"Psh! It won't be that bad! It's going to be a normal human party. There may or may not be time punch involved, but hey! It'll be fun, trust me!"

"Unfortunately I do trust you only a little, even though the journals warned me not to." Dipper couldn't help but wonder what his great-uncle would think of him now. Would he despise the boy for taking a liking to and becoming friends with the demon that tricked and betrayed him? Would he think that it's fine because Dipper doesn't really have anyone to talk to- Bill doesn't let him see Macy very often- and is lonely without Bill? Or is he more worried about stopping Weirdmageddon instead of his great-nephew? He wanted to know so bad, he wanted to ask someone who claims that they're all-knowing (but he knows Bill wouldn't tell him.)

"You _should_ trust me, I would never do anything bad to you, unless you really deserved it." Dipper's eyes widened and he wanted to crawl into a ball, telling himself that Bill was just kidding. "Aww come one Pine tree! I'm pulling your leg!" _Are you sure Bill?_ Maybe. "You are my favorite flesh-stick after all."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Bill gave him an, oh shit I said that out loud didn't I? type of look. "I don't understand how I could be your favorite, sure it's flatters me but, I'm plain, there's literally nothing special about me that would draw your attention. You're all about being weird, so why take someone as plain as me as your favorite?" He bit his lip and chewed on it, Bill's eyes darted to the other's lip and watched him. "My eyes are up here."

"R-right." Bill dusted off Dipper's shoulders as a distraction. "I'm not really sure. It's kind of one of those strange things where something attracts your attention and you have no idea why." Dipper nodded. Bill traced over the little freckles on Dipper's nose and cheeks. "Looks like you can't escape Ursa Major. If you connect the dots, your freckles make the Big Dipper too."

"Wait _what_?" Dipper ran into the bathroom. Bill was right, he only had a few freckles and they made the constellation and there were three other freckles too, which made a triangle. What a coincidence. Bill did this, didn't he? That bastard. " _Seriously Bill?_ " He accused as soon as he got out of the bathroom.

"What?" Bill batted his eyelashes. "Okay, so maybe I did give you a few freckles that may or may not have made a triangle and a constellation."

"Get rid of it, I already hate my birthmark, I don't need to deal with a bootleg version of it!"

"No, I don't think I will. Plus, you look nice with freckles." Maybe it'd be even nicer if Bill could kiss each and every freckle on his face, but he would keep that to himself for now. Dipper groaned.

"Can we just hurry up and get to the 'party' already?" Dipper crossed his arms and patiently glared at Bill.

"Okay fine fine! You're my plus one." _Didn't plus one usually mean a date?_ Dipper questioned.

"Plus one? Is this really that formal?" Bill held out his arm for Dipper to take. "I'm not holding your arm."

" _Ouch_." Bill winked at him. "Playing hard to get? I like it."

"What? I'm not playing hard to get. Besides, I'd rather date Pacifica Northwest, and that's saying _a lot_."

"Oh?" Bill narrowed his eyes. "You like her?"

"No! Ew! You'll make me gag!" Dipper motioned sticking two fingers down his throat, signaling his disgust. "Plus she's already taken by my sister, so I'd never break my sister's heart." That made Bill glad to hear. But he was still upset that Dipper still hadn't found any romantic interest in him.

"Just take my goddamn arm." Dipper huffed and muttered a quick 'fine' and took his arm. "Ready Mister?" Bill began to walk, having to tug Dipper along every so often because he wouldn't just walk. He kept dragging his feet and slowing down on purpose.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to his poor posture, signalling that he didn't like being dragged by Bill to an unknown party. They had arrived. Of course it was in the throne room, but it looked different. There was a disco ball made out of- who knows what creepy thing. There were tables full of wine glasses and some sort of punch? There was another table full of food, definitely for the demons because it looked nasty. Eyeballs and furry human legs, squashes with pieces of glass stuffed in them. Dipper didn't want to ask. But gladly, there was another table that was far away from the demon food that had decent-looking, okay, it was really fancy, food on it. The type of food that you would find in a restaurant that only rich people like the Northwests could afford.

They were stopped by a slime-looking demon or monster, Dipper didn't know which. "Tickets please." The monster slurred. Bill handed the slimy thing a golden ticket that said 'including a plus-one' and the monster stuck it into it's goop with the rest of the golden tickets.

Dipper's mouth watered at the sight. "I made it all myself, you look like you're very hungry. Why don't you dig in?" Dipper happily followed Bill over to the food table. He grabbed a plate and started to take food items with tongs and toss them onto his plate. Then he stopped. Spaghetti. Bingo. Just what he needed. He quickly dumped some onto his plate and took a few meatballs too. "You must really like spaghetti," Bill commented, noticing how half of Dipper's plate was full of spaghetti.

"Spaghetti is the best, but why would there be spaghetti at a fancy party?" Bill knew that it was his favorite, so he made it just for the brunet.

"Well it is your favorite-" Bill covered his mouth before he could say anymore. Shit. He's slipped two times now. He would be really screwed if he slipped up a third time.

Dipper snorted and looked away. "All-knowing bastard." The boy smirked. Okay, good, Bill didn't fuck up that time.

"We should go sit down, and don't get anything on your suit." Bill pointed to the spaghetti. Bill adored how much Dipper loved the simple pasta, it proved that the simplest things can bring someone happiness.

"Okay," Dipper mumbled as he shoved a fancy tiny cupcake into his mouth, which tasted like heaven. Bill had to pull him over to the table because he was too entranced by the food. They sat down at a white clothed table that felt like silk. There were a few candles on the table in neat little glass bowls. "Woah, fancy."

Bill thought if they both were in a relationship together, he would spoil Dipper rotten. He would give anything just to have him for himself, to be able to kiss him passionately, to hug him and know that the human felt the same way. But Dipper wasn't his, yet. Dipper didn't even have a crush on him, the brunet though of them as almost friends, even after all the time they've spent together, he still has no feelings for Bill at all, which made Bill upset because he knew that he developed a crush on Wendy pretty fast, within a week or so.

Bill and Dipper have been hanging out for months- nothing. No feelings at all were developed for Bill. But he stayed determined and hoped that if he kept flirting and making moves on the brunet, Dipper would eventually fall head over heels for him. Hopefully.

Dipper was munching on his favorite pasta and got some sauce on the right corner of his lip. What a perfect opportunity. "You have some sauce there." Bill pointed at his left cheek. Dipper took his napkin and wiped his left cheek. "No, let me get it." He cupped Dipper's cheeks and leaned in. Dipper gasped as Bill licked the corner of his lip, his bottom lip quivered and Bill felt it. Bill licked slow, and pulled away, licking his lips, enjoying the look of surprise on Dipper's face and how red it turned. Dipper hung his head in embarrassment and shoved another cupcake into his mouth, making sure to wipe his lips, hoping that he didn't get any frosting on them. "I'll be back," Bill said and got out of his seat and walked off to who knows where.

"So much for being a plus one." Dipper mumbled and picked at his chicken.

"How's it going Dip?" A familiar voice asked. A girl with long- red hair sat down next to him. It was Macy. He shrugged.

"Nothing much. Bill just licked me and walked away," Dipper explained, wiping his mouth again at the thought.

"That explains the red face." Macy looked over at the demon food table and pointed towards the group of demons gossiping. Of course Bill was in that group. "Bill left to chat with his demon friends. He looks very, _very_ excited." She commented. "I see that your collar helps to hide the hickeys. Did you guys fu-"

"No! Of course not!" Dipper denied waving his hands at her. "We made a deal, he would take me outside if I let him give me hickeys."

"I would have an idea of what they felt like if it weren't for the apocalypse. What do they feel like when given?"

"Well, it feels weird. But it kind of feels good too, especially when Bill hit a spot that he called a 'sweet spot'."

"Wait a minute, hit? Did he hurt you?"

"No no! I meant he um- when he- _sucked_ that spot. It's not an easy word to say, especially since it's kind of sexual."

Macy giggled. "The ol' demon really likes you."

"I guess so." Dipper shrugged.

"Come on, let's go get some punch." Macy took his arm and pulled him out of his seat, she let go as soon as she knew that he was following her. She grabbed a wine glass and poured the green liquid into it. "This is the good stuff." She handed it to Dipper and poured another glass for her. Dipper examined the liquid in his glass, wondering if it was safe to drink. "It's not poison for us, trust me, I've snagged this stuff every time we snuck into the Fearamid. Bill never found out." She took her own sip of it and smiled at him.

"Okay, I trust you." He took a sip of the 'punch' and it burned as it went down his esophagus. He coughed and sputtered, setting his drink down. "I trusted you."

Macy took another large sip of the drink. "Damn lightweight. Just kidding. You've never had alcohol before, have you?"

"This is alcohol?" Dipper gaped.

"Yes, but it's the demon version of it. It's a lot easier to get drunk off of this stuff."

"But I'm underage!" Macy picked up his discarded drink and shoved it into his hands.

"Chill out, we're living in the apocalypse, you're at the best party in the world, and you have a demon pining after you. It doesn't matter whether you're underage or not, I mean I'm seventeen, I've been drinking this stuff ever since I could get my hands on this which was when I was thirteen."

Dipper sighed, and he downed the whole glass. "Dude, you're really going to get drunk now."

" _I don't give a fuck_."

"Atta' boy." She downed her glass too, then poured herself another glass and her and Dipper drank as much as they could. She heard the music change into a slow dance and she grabbed Dipper's hand. "Let's go-" she hiccuped,"-dance!'

"Mm-kay." Dipper slurred.

\---------

Bill came rushing over to his henchmaniacs. They turned their heads from Bill and Dipper as soon as they noticed that Bill had started to walk towards them, pretending that they didn't know that Bill made a move on Dipper. Bill was giggling and smiling. "Oh my jeez, he's so cute, I just want to smother him in kisses!" Bill hugged himself and giggled.

"What happened?" Pyronica asked with a smirk.

"You didn't see what happened?" They shook their heads, hoping that they could hear it just because. "Damn it! Well, Pine tree got a bit of sauce on the edge of his lip, so I just grabbed him and licked it off. He gave me the most adorable reaction ever! He's so adorable, nothing in this universe could change my mind."

"Can't wait until he actually submits to you, you'll be the cutest couple ever!" Pyronica chimed. "We even started to place bets on how long it takes for him to submit to you."

"Well, I'd like to see the bets." Bill smiled.

"Alright Boss!" Pyronica exclaimed. "Hm, some say within a few weeks," she said as she pulled out a few papers out of thin air. "Oh, wow. One says in a year or two. Damn."

"I'll get him to fall for me soon." Bill waved the papers away. "There's no way that it'll take that long." He grabbed one of the papers and saw that Tad made that bet. "Care to explain Tad?"

"Well, everyone made bets saying that it would be soon, so I made one saying that it'll be a lot later just because." Tad shrugged. "I know you'll get him soon though."

"Hm, okay." Bill said, narrowing his eyes. A slow song came on, now was the perfect time to ask his Pine tree to dance.

"Go get him Bill!" Pyronica cheered him on. "Make him yours!" She pushed him onto the dance floor. Bill smiled but it soon fell when saw Dipper already dancing with Macy. Well, it wasn't dancing, more like drunks bouncing around and casually falling over- if that's casual at all. Dipper was a mess. A big mess. His tie was around his head, the sleeves of his jacket were wrapped around his waist, his shoes were gone.

They stopped dancing and started to whack each other upside the head, back and forth, giggling. "Dipshit, let's actually dance." Macy pulled him into dancing and they swayed together. Dipper mumbled something unintelligible and blinked slowly. Suddenly, Dipper was pulled out of Macy's grasp. Bill stared down at the brunet, he looked very pissed off.

"Why were you dancing with her?" Bill questioned hotly.

Dipper snorted. "Ooooh," Dipper slurred. "Someone's _jealous~_ "

"No, I'm-" Dipper put a finger on Bill's lips, shushing him. He then wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, leaning in close.

"Bullshit, I know you're jealous, because I know about the-" Dipper hiccuped.

"Know about what?"

"I know that you like me, it's so obvious. You turn red when I give you the slightest romantic affection. You keep making moves on me and flirting." He tapped his head. "Observation skills."

"Do you like me back?" Bill knew that Dipper would be honest since he's so fucking wasted at the moment.

Dipper paused. He didn't respond. He waited a few moments before speaking. "You admitted it. You _DO_ like me! I fucking knew it! You're face is red."

"Do you like me back?" Bill asked impatiently.

"Want the goddamn truth?"

"Yes! I want the truth! Please tell me!"

"I don't like you." Bill's heart felt like it died. It felt cold and nasty. It felt like Dipper stabbed him in the heart. He should've known that Dipper would reject him. He should've known that Dipper wasn't actually playing hard to get. "You're tearing up, would you feel better if I kissed you?"

"No." Bill pushed Dipper away. "I don't want a kiss from you, knowing that it's one-sided."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you." Dipper started to cry. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so stu-upid."

"No no, Pine tree, it's okay. Even though my heart's killing me right now, I won't stop trying to win you over. It's not your fault that you haven't completely warmed up to me yet."

"No, it is my fault, I'm scared that if you were to know about how I slice my arms-"

"You what!?" Bill's eyes widened. "Give me your arms."

"No!" Dipper pulled his arms away every time Bill grabbed them, wincing in pain. The cuts were fresh too. Bill eventually pulled up his sleeves and stared at how fucked up his Pine tree's arms were. Dipper hung his head in shame. "I know it's a horrible coping mechanism but-" he couldn't finish. More tears streamed down his cheeks. He was so ashamed of himself.

"Pine tree." Bill's voice was shaky. "Why- why would you do that to yourself? Dipper looked up and saw that a few tears were streaming down Bill's face. "WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Bill's voice boomed. He put his hands on his head, he couldn't believe that he- a demon- was crying over some dumb human. Everyone in the room was staring now. Dipper's knees gave out on him and he fell to the ground and sobbed. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE DON'T HURT YOURSELF!" Dipper covered his face and sobbed into his hands. He felt like he was being scolded for being a horrible person. Everything was blurry, he was hyperventilating, everything was spinning.

"P-pl-ease d-on't hurt-" he hiccuped, "-me!"

"I won't hurt you! Let me help you! Tell me what's wrong, stop hiding everything!" Bill fell to the ground and engulfed Dipper into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay, it's okay," he whispered into the brunet's ear, wiping away the tears. "Breathe, breathe, I'm here, I love you," he peppered Dipper's face with kisses before resting his forehead on the other's. "Hey, hey. Stop crying, everything will be okay. Let's go to sleep. Okay?" Dipper hiccuped and nodded. Bill picked him up and they made their way out of the throne room.

"B-bill, I was lying. I do kind of like you. Only a little." Bill didn't care for that, he just wanted to make sure Dipper was okay. He placed Dipper onto the bed. He took off the tie on Dipper's head and took off his socks. He unbuttoned Dipper's dress coat and took it off, then he walked to the drawer and took out a hoodie, pulling it over Dipper. Then he took off Dipper's dress pants and replaced them with pajama pants. Bill started to walk away to change. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me alone!" Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, changing his clothes. He crawled into bed with Dipper and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're okay, you're safe, you're with me," Bill spoke. Bill lifted the other's bangs and placed a kiss on the birthmark. "I love you." Dipper's breathing calmed down and his heart stopped pounding. He eventually fell asleep with his face nuzzled into Bill's chest. He felt so warm and safe.

\------------

Every demon in the throne room tried to digest what had just happened. "Humans are so fragile." "Poor Bill." "I can't believe I actually feel bad for the human." "Sploosh." This was bad. Pyronica exchanged glances with her fellow henchmaniacs when Bill left the room.

"This is really bad." Pyronica commented.

"I fucking told Bill! He would break into a million fucking pieces if Bill wasn't careful with him!" Macy slurred. "Bill didn't fucking listen! That jackass!"

"Py, what do we do?" Keyhole looked nervously at her.

"I-I," she stuttered. "I don't know. I don't know what to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was torture to write honestly


	19. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the fanart Jay! It's so cute!!! I love it!! 💛💙

It's ADORABLE!!!!


	20. Tell Me What's Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the last chapter because: Plot
> 
> I told you that I'm eviLL
> 
> Shorter chapter

This was bad. Bill was feeling things that he wasn't supposed to. Sure, obsessing over a human was already bad enough, but feeling sad and upset because said human was hurting was really bad. He was sure that the demon society would shun him, especially since he just confessed his love to Dipper in front of everyone. If they actually did, he would annihilate them all. Well, falling in love was a common thing for demons. Only the upper-class demons-like Bill- could actually court who they had fallen in love with. No matter what species. So, he thought he would be fine. Bill was the top of the top in the demon class. 

He didn't sleep that night. He laid there, holding Dipper like his 'life' depended on it. Dipper felt cold, he looked so lifeless. There was a knock at the door. Bill sighed and got out of bed, then tucked Dipper in and planted a quick kiss on his head. He dragged his feet as he walked to the door. He didn't want to leave his Pine tree. He opened the door and saw that it was a bunch of the demons that had attended the party. Bill came out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, quickly shape-shifting into his triangle form. He crossed his arms. "What do you need?" His eye trailed towards a familiar pink glow and gave Pyronica a questioning look. She shrugged and smiled.

"So, we wanted to know how your human is doing." One monster with three eyes and big lips said. Then she handed Bill a bunch of cards. "Those are for the human." All the monsters knew that Dipper was Bill's-well, not yet, but soon- so they might as well start sucking up to their soon-to-be king. Bill took the cards and opened them. They were regular get-well cards.

"Get-well cards?" Bill examined them. Some of them were about 'good luck getting over your hangover' and others saying 'hope you feel better soon'. Odd, but sweet. "Well, see you later." Bill shape-shifted back into his human form and went back inside the room. He jumped onto the bed and shook Dipper. "Pine tree, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up." Bill frowned when Dipper wasn't responsive. He took Dipper's wrist and checked his pulse. Damn it. Not again. Bill groaned in frustration. "Damn it Pine tree! How many times has this been now?" He complained to the lifeless body. "You're not leaving me this easily!" He threw the cards onto the desk and then crawled on top of Dipper. He placed his hands on either side of his head and let his magic flow into the human. Bill stared down at the teen's chest until it started to rise and fall, signaling that he was alive again. 

Bill laid down next to the brunet and eventually pulled him close to him. He laid his head on Dipper's chest, listening to his heart beat. Dipper Pines was oh so alive once again. He counted every beat, he felt every beat. Did he really love Dipper? Was it a massive crush? Was it lust? These questions seemed to come back to him every so often. Forty-three, forty-four. Ba-dump, Ba-dump. It was amazing that he had such strong feelings for a sentient being. Humans. Such intelligent creatures. But they can be dumb. Bill had to admit that Dipper did dumb things sometimes, but it was just a normal human thing. Sixty-nine, seventy, nothing, seventy-one. Dipper's heart skipped a beat; Bill couldn't estimate how much that scared him, that one missing heartbeat. It made his grip on the brunet tighten, in fear of losing him. He is so 3D, Bill thought.

The demons on the other side of the door listened to everything Bill had said. A bunch of whispers broke loose in the crowd. One of the monsters went up to Pyronica. "Why was Lord Bill upset that his human had cuts on its limbs?"

"Well," Pyronica cleared her throat. "Pine tree has been- hurting himself lately, which isn't a good thing. In human behaviors, it could be a sign of self-hate, bad mental health, or it could be a coping mechanism or more. It's never a good sign."

"So Bill's human isn't in good health?" Pyronica nodded. "Oh that poor thing. It's a cute little thing too."

Pyronica smirked and put a finger over her lips. "Shh, if Bill ever heard you say that, he would rip you to shreds." The monster froze up.

"No no! It's not like I would take it away from Bill, I was just saying!" The monster waved their hands. "That would be treason!"

\-----------

Mocha eyes fluttered open, Dipper felt uneasy, his head was pounding. He groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't with a strange, unfamiliar weight on his chest. He look down only to see Bill's head on his chest, golden eyes piercing his. This was a first, Bill lying his head on the brunet's chest. "Um, good morning-" he trailed off awkwardly. Bill got up and pulled Dipper off of the bed, steadying him by his shoulders. 

"Tell me what's going on." Bill started. "Please."

"What happened? Why do I have a massive headache?" Bill placed his hand on the other's forehead for a few seconds and Dipper instantly felt better. It was nice to have a personal headache-reliever that worked instantly. "Thanks."

"I know about the cuts." Dipper's eyes widened. "Pine tree, please tell me what's going on so I can help you! I can't just stand by and let you hurt yourself!"

Dipper's face flushed red, he was so embarrassed. Bill wasn't supposed to find out about this. And hurting himself was probably some big joke to Bill. "Pine tree, it's not. Please, I want to help you."

"Where do I even begin?" Dipper's voice broke as tears swelled in his eyes. A few of them slipped down his cheeks, only to be wiped away by Bill's thumbs that were caressing his cheeks. "I- um." Dipper sighed. "I don't want to talk about it just yet, if that's okay."

"No, no. It's okay, it's totally okay. You need time to sort out how you feel and things." Bill then added on. "But, sorry to inform you, I will be taking anything away from your room that could hurt you." Dipper hung his head and nodded. Bill kissed his temple. "It's for the best Pine tree." Bill held up the bed sheet, gesturing for Dipper to get in and lie down. Dipper lied down on the bed and Bill tucked him in with the comforter. "Just rest a bit, okay?" He placed a soft kiss on the brunet's cheek and started to disintegrate anything that Dipper could get himself hurt from. Dipper rubbed his cheek on his shoulder.

Dipper found out quickly that he couldn't go back to sleep, so he reached over to the desk and grabbed one of the journals and opened it. Sure, he had read all of them dozens of times while being imprisoned, but it was something to entertain him. Meanwhile, Bill was thinking of every way that Dipper could hurt himself on anything. He could hurt himself with the scissors, pens and pencils. He could bang his head on the desk. Better get rid of those. What if he tripped and fell onto the nightstand? Get rid of that too. Wait, what if Dipper drowned himself while taking a bath? Then he would take the bath with him.

Dipper turned the page and the paper sliced his finger. He hissed in pain and then put his finger in his mouth. The metallic taste in his mouth made him cringe. Bill must've heard him because his molten gold eyes flickered from Dipper to the book. Dipper continued to read but his book was ripped away from him, and so was his finger from his mouth. Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but Bill silenced him. The demon examined the cut on his finger and decided to heal it along with the rest of his cuts on his arms. Dipper watched in awe as the cuts resealed themselves and it was like there was no trace of the injuries at all. "I'll be getting rid of these too." Bill picked up the other two journals and burned them.

"No!" It reminded him so much of when Bill burned them the first time and took his uncle away from him. He watched as the red cover curled up and turned black and the pages burned away. "Why? It didn't-"

"It hurt you! So I had to get rid of it!" Dipper looked pissed now. He opened his mouth to respond but Bill beat him to it. "Go to sleep Pine tree." He waved his hand and Dipper fell unconscious, his head falling back into his pillow. Bill went back to removing things that Dipper could hurt himself from. Damn him for caring so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Forgetting That Forest, I left an explanation of why I haven't been updating my fics


	21. Give Me Your Blessing Goddammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter 
> 
> Update: Fixed formatting
> 
> Warning: mentions of self harm

After removing anything that Dipper could get himself hurt from, he decided to pay Ford a visit, not before placing a small kiss on Dipper's cheek first. He teleported outside of the shack. Knowing that there was a barrier there, he was careful to teleport away from it. "Hey Fordsey!" His voice boomed. Everyone in the town could probably hear him. "I'd like to have another chat with you!" Bill put his hands on his hips and took out a stopwatch, waiting for Ford to come out. He figured that the nerd was probably in the basement. His theory was confirmed when Ford came running out the front door with Stan, holding a gun, aiming it right at Bill. Bill responded by grinning insanely. "I just want to talk Sixer." He made the stopwatch disappear, removing it from this world.

The demon took out his cane, twirling it, like he was putting on a show for Ford. He then snapped his fingers and Jazz music came on, he tapped danced to it, still twirling his cane around. "What do you want Bill?" Ford asked. He noticed that Bill actually looked happy for some reason. What sick things has he done now? He was in human form though, did he do something to Dipper?

"Relax, Sixer! All I've done is-"

"I don't want to know what sick things you've done to him!" Ford spat. Bill stopped dancing and pouted, crossing his arms.

"I haven't done anything sick to him. I cuddle him a lot, I give him lots of affection- y'know Fordsey, he's definitely a cutie," Bill said, cupping his face with his hands in a love-struck manner. Realization flashed across Ford's face. His eyes widened and his twin looked at him in concern.

"Ford-"

"Not him too! Bill, why?" Ford dropped the gun and put his hands on his face. Stan put his hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Ford what's going on?" Stan asked his a serious voice. Ford seemed to ignore him.

"You should know by now that I have a thing for nerds, Sixer." Bill stated, remembering when he had liked Ford, hoping that he would join him once Weirdmageddon started. Then his partner found out about what Bill's true intentions were. Fiddleford ruined the potential relationship the two could've had. It wasn't like the two could have a relationship now, Ford wasn't easy to manipulate anymore, and he didn't trust Bill.

"Why Dipper? Why him?"

"Why? Well, unlike you, he's young. I can train him, and the way it looks, I'm already training him and I'm almost done. He doesn't know me like you do, which is a bonus. Since I have a physical form, and I'm in the physical world, I can actually touch him. He's so three-dimensional. I can finally act upon how I feel!" Bill laughed. "Sooner or later he'll be mine!"

"Sooner or- wait." Ford grinned. "He hasn't submitted to you." He felt like he won the lottery. It wasn't too late, Dipper didn't have Stockholm Syndrome yet.

Bill felt like a deer trapped in headlights. "Well- he hasn't- not yet. But he will!" Bill sputtered. "We're getting off topic, sort of. I came here to ask for your blessing."

"My what?" Ford asked. He hadn't been in this dimension for long and had forgotten what a blessing was.

"His blessing for what?" Stan demanded, eyebrows furrowed.

"To marry Pine tree!" The Stan twins stood there in shock. "I just- want to be with him forever." Bill batted his eyelashes at them.

"What are you? Head over heals for the kid?" Stan crossed his arms.

"I guess you could say that." Bill answered honestly. Stan gawked at him while Ford seemed unfazed.

"I- Ford! Is he serious?" Stan turned to look at his brother who sighed. Ford took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Then more steps until he was at the edge of the barrier.

"So, you want my blessing?"

"Yes, that's what I said. What's with you Pines always repeating what I ask or say?" Bill huffed. "Yes, I want to marry him. I really do."

"I'm assuming that he's not just a plaything?" Bill seemed shocked by this question. When Bill took too long to answer, Ford got angry "Bill! Answer me!"

"How could I think of him as only a plaything?" Bill's voice for increasingly louder. "He's so much more than just something to entertain me!" Bill smiled at that statement.

"Are you attracted to him physically or emotionally?"

"Jeez Sixer, what is this? Twenty-one questions?" Bill mused. "Both," Bill finally answered after a minute of thinking. He leaned on his cane. "Do you not believe me?"

"I won't believe anything that comes out of that mouth. How can I? You kidnapped the doofus, then six years later, his bubble pops, and after spending a few months with him, you're suddenly in love!? I call bullshit on that!" Stan butter in, making his way to his twin, slowly. He was getting too old.

"Just give me your blessing goddammit!" Bill groaned and wiped his hands down his face. "If you're not going to give me your blessing, then I'm wasting my time here! I could spend this time cuddling Pine tree!" He complained.

Bill turned around in defeat. He knew that Ford would probably reject the proposal for giving Bill his blessing, but he took the information really hard. He began to walk away, hoping that one of the Stan twins would change their minds. "Bill!" Ford called. Bingo. Bill grinned triumphantly.

The demon turned around and folded his arms behind his back. "Yes, Sixer?"

"If you can prove to me that you will treat him with respect, treat him right, and love him unconditionally, I will think about giving you my blessing. But he has to be in love with you first." Ford stated. He knew that Dipper wouldn't be falling in love anytime soon so they were okay for now. They just needed to stall Bill so they could save Dipper.

"Really?" Bill's smile turned into a more sweet one. "You won't regret it Sixer! I'll show you that I can treat him right!" And with that, Bill was ready to leave. But then memories from yesterday spilled into his mind. The cuts.

The demon hung his head. "Hey, Sixer?" His voice was soft. He approached the barrier that separated Ford, Stan and Bill. Ford motioned him to continue. "Pine tree has-" it felt like there was a frog in his throat, he felt like he couldn't talk. "Pine tree has been- hurting himself. I don't know what to do." And with that, Bill disappeared, leaving the Stan twins shocked at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just give him your blessing, Ford - jk don't ever


	22. Stop Being Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets jealous of Macy and decides to 'bond' with Dipper in a strange way
> 
> Warning: mention of sexual content :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ignore this but
> 
> 23:28... 6,000 characters in and Bill is still not around, I don't know how long this chapter will be (6,000 characters is a lot for me, kind of)
> 
> 23:41... 7,000 characters in... biLL whEre ArE yOu

A shiver made its way through Dipper's body as he stirred awake. Waking up cold meant that Bill had gone out, and Dipper couldn't help but feel attached to waking up warm in the mornings. It was a strange thing; missing his captor. Well, his captor was usually his only source of socialization, other than Macy, which Bill didn't like him seeing her. On that thought, Dipper decided that he would go visit Macy, because when Bill was gone in the mornings or if Dipper woke up before him, he would be able to talk with Macy for a while and vent to her. It was pretty nice for living in an apocalypse. There wasn't much he could do anyways. He was powerless against Bill. Kind of. Though, he pretty much had Bill wrapped around his little finger at this point, Bill would do almost anything for Dipper. Almost anything.

He really didn't want to get up and out of bed, but he did anyways, pulling off the covers and sliding off the edge of the mattress. Then he made the bed and got lost into thought again. He definitely wouldn't have gotten out of bed if Bill was there with him. The warmth was just so inviting and he felt so safe and secure being held by the demon. It was odd. But he still enjoyed the demon's company, even though said demon brought on the apocalypse and potentially murdered millions or billions of innocent lives. He didn't even know what was going on in the outside world, Bill always tried to distract him. He was like a princess locked up in a tower, during an apocalypse with a captor that was fond of him. He wished that he could somehow convince Bill to end Weirdmageddon and resurrect those lost, innocent lives. He had an opportunity to already though, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to marry Bill. Actually, he was sure that he didn't want to marry him, but considered it to save the world. Would he be greedy if he didn't marry Bill to save the world? It would be the easiest way to, but he found himself grimacing at the thought of marrying that demon, plus, he was only eighteen!

The demon had a different attitude around Dipper than the others (demons and the two humans hanging out in the Fearamid). He was more sweet and affectionate towards Dipper, while hostile, bossy, and conceited towards anyone but Dipper. It was clear that Bill had a thing for him. And Dipper was glad for that, but also a little flattered and freaked out. It meant that Bill wouldn't have him chained up and torture him for all of eternity, or, something like that. The attention was getting to be a little too much for him, for he didn't really like to be showered in lots of attention unless it was from a love interest, which Bill was not one. No. Not at all. Not one chance.

Dipper lazily rubbed his eyes and yawned. Bill had been forcing him to sleep a lot, which explains him being so tired from doing nothing. It was like he was in his bubble again, sleeping constantly. He was still mad at Bill for making that life in there a lie. But he knew that he couldn't stay mad forever, so he tried to let it go, not knowing how long Bill was going to hold him captive. Dipper's muscles were sore and he tried to stretch them, but to no avail. Only a few joints popped in the process. He groaned and slouched. Maybe he should just plop himself back onto the bed and pass out. But then he wouldn't be able to see Macy. He groaned again, not knowing what to do. 

Bill's not here, he thought, this is your only chance to see Macy, you don't know when you'll see her again. If Bill was there, he would definitely would've jumped right back into the bed and Bill would've wrapped his arms around Dipper. Dipper would've felt so safe, so warm, so okay for when he's not. But Bill wasn't there. The bed was cold and uninviting, his body heat that remained on the bed had faded and there was no use of going back to sleep now. So he sucked it up and took a deep breath, then let it out. He sluggishly walked over to the door and twisted the door handle and tried to pull it open. It was locked. Of course. This made him wonder where Bill had went to so early in the morning- or what could be considered morning anyways. "Pyronica, can you let me out?" He muttered. She probably couldn't hear him but it was worth a try. After a moment, he called a bit louder, "Pyronica!" There was a click on the other side of the door and it swung open, Dipper had to jump back so the door wouldn't hit him. "Hey."

"Hey," a familiar pink figure responded. "Bill won't be happy with me because I keep letting you out, y'know." Dipper broke eye contact and stared at his sock-covered feet. "But he shouldn't keep you locked up in there in the first place, so I'll take any punishment he gives me for it. You don't deserve to be locked away, Bill should know that, since he's so fond of you." It was quite embarrassing that pretty much every demon knew how smitten Bill was with the brunet. They would often tease him about it, when Bill wasn't around, asking when he was finally going to marry Bill and when they were going to have kids(?) He was so confused by that. Why would Bill want to have kids with him? Plus it wouldn't be possible. 

"Macy wants to know how you're doing, considering that you got pretty shit-faced the other day. I'm surprised that she even remembered that." What had happened that night? Dipper didn't remember. All he knew was that Bill found out about the- the thing. "How about I summon you two some food. Looks like Bill isn't here again." Dipper nodded and followed the pink demon out the door. If he wasn't used to her, he would've been intimidated by her height. She practically towered over him. She made him feel small. They passed the throne room where to no surprise, lots of demons were partying. Pyronica's high heels were clacking on the stone floor, her cape was flowing gracefully behind her. As they got further and further away from the throne room, the quieter the music became. The pair soon entered the dining room and Dipper's attention was immediately directed to the redhead that sat in one of the fancy chairs.

"What's up?" She asked. "Bill's not here?"

"No, but this means I get to talk to you," he perked up. He always liked to talk to Macy. She was very understanding and was easy to talk to. He noticed that she didn't have much intellect, but that was understandable because there was no possible education options during the apocalypse.

"Alright kids, what do you want for breakfast?" Pyronica questioned. "Would you like eggs, or toast, or something like that?" She mused.

"Sure," Macy chirped. Dipper nodded in agreement. The food in the Fearamid was outstanding. Bill always made him fresh and delicious food. He never let Dipper go without a meal. One grumble from his stomach had Bill dragging him into the kitchen to feed him. Bill stopped eating with him entirely though, he said he had another source of energy intake. Dipper had no idea what he meant by that, but he didn't want to pry, he didn't even want to know in case if it was something gruesome. Dipper couldn't help but wonder where Bill was at the moment.

The pink demon snapped her fingers and two plates of eggs and toast appeared. She placed them in front of Macy and Dipper who immediately dug in. This was Macy's only source of food: from Pyronica who was nice enough to give her some daily when Bill wasn't around. She was lucky if she got three meals a day. It all really depended on where Bill was. Dipper on the other hand, was probably being fattened up by Bill, who was always trying to get Dipper to eat more. Dipper's thoughts drifted once more, but this time, to home. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his sister, how he failed to reach her, how he would like to hold her and hug her again. He really took their time together for granted, thinking that they would always be there for each other. He missed his old life so much, he missed everything, his parents, his grunkles, Mabel- he didn't register the tears that were sliding down his face and the quiet sob that came out of his mouth until Macy wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his shoulder with her thumb. "Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

Dipper dropped his fork and quickly grabbed onto Macy, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I want to go home," he whimpered.

Macy didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to go home too, but at least she had family left unlike Dipper, who had everything torn away from him. "Let it all out, it's okay." She rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that he was really warm, the thought gave her some comfort: being warm. "You're okay." They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other while Dipper had his breakdown. Pyronica felt bad, she didn't really know what to do. But when she felt a certain presence, she knew it was time to book it, leaving the two humans behind. Macy would be safe as long as Dipper was there.

Bill returned, only to see that Dipper was gone once again, he could have sworn he locked the door. He groaned, he would have to wait until Dipper was tired again to cuddle him. He didn't want to keep forcing Dipper to sleep, for it was very bad for the human. All he wanted to do was hold his favorite human. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings and nuzzle in Dipper's neck, and listen to his heartbeat. He decided that he was going on an adventure, probably a short one, to find Dipper. Who knows if he escaped or not. What if he did? The thought terrified Bill. Dipper could be anywhere. But what if Bill couldn't find him? What if Dipper managed to find rebels and they put a cloaking spell on him so that Bill would never find him? His theories were deemed wrong once he saw Dipper in the dining room... with Macy, being held by Macy.

He couldn't help the jealousy that flared in his heart. That should've been him holding Pine tree! Not her! "Are you feeling better now?" The girl asked. Bill watched from the door curiously. 

The pair let go of each other. Dipper sniffed and rubbed remaining tears from his eyes. "Yeah, thank you." Oh. Dipper had a breakdown. Dipper smiled at Macy. A genuine smile. That made Bill frown and the jealously intensified. He stomped his way over and the duo noticed Bill and his pissy behavior. "Oh- Bill," Dipper stammered, "you're back." Dipper seemed really nervous and it was very suspicious. His eyes were red and so was his nose and cheeks, obviously from crying. "So where were yo- ah! Hey!" Dipper protested when Bill picked him up and held him close. "What the fuck Bill?"

"You were crying. Why?" The demon simply questioned. Dipper's expression changed and it was evident that he didn't want to talk about it. He looked so hurt. Bill asked again but Dipper just shook his head. "Alright, back to your room."

"Bye Macy!" He waved at her as Bill carried him away. Bill grunted at Dipper saying goodbye to Macy. He thought Dipper would be better off without her. It would just be better for Dipper to give in and let Bill court him, and kiss him, and fu- okay that's a little too far, but- "Bill, where were you?" They way Dipper said the demon's name made Bill's heart flutter. It was so innocent.

"I was talking to some old friends." Dipper wanted to question further but decided not to. Once they reached the room, Dipper flopped onto the bed and groaned. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then groaned again. Bill watched him in interest. "What's on your mind cutie?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and ignored the new pet name. "I'm bored," he simply responded. Bill chuckled. He sometimes acted like a child.

"Well, I have a few suggestions." Dipper lifted his head up and gave Bill a questioning look, of course, not without a raised eyebrow. Bill waggled his eyebrows at the brunet. "I could give you a blowjob, or a handjob, ooh! Or a very deep rimjob if you're kinky!" Bill winked at him.

"I'm half tempted to take up one of those offers." Dipper deadpanned and let his head flop back into the bed. This surprised Bill and his face felt hot.

"Wait, are you serious?" He tried to not get his hopes up but they were already crashing through the ceiling.

"I really can't find it in myself to care." Dipper rested his chin on the mattress again. Concern found its way onto his face. "It'll feel good right? It won't hurt?"

"It won't hurt unless you want me to fuck you right here right now!" Bill chirped.

"No! That's not- wha- I didn't say you could fuck me!" Dipper sputtered, his face turning a lovely shade of red.

"Very well! Slide down those pants and underwear cutie! I'll make you feel so good!" Dipper sat up, but not without a hiss of pain spreading through his shoulders and back. "What's wrong?" The demon asked.

"I'm just sore, that's all." Bill rubbed his chin and his face lit up with an idea. 

"I have an idea. Strip all the way, I'll be back." With that, Bill ran off to the bathroom, leaving a confused Dipper. The brunet did as he was told reluctantly, stripping off every piece of clothing he had. He was nervous for what Bill was going to do. He didn't know what Bill was going to do, but he was going to do something. And hopefully that something would feel really good. He couldn't help himself from feeling excited. He had never done anything really sexual before. Was it bad that he was willing to experiment with his captor?

He stood in the middle of the room, completely naked. He shivered. The goosebumps on his skin were very prominent. Suddenly the bathroom door whipped open and a very naked Bill appeared. Oh no. What did he have planned? Bill's eyes immediately jumped to Dipper's member and then he quickly looked away. "Into the bathroom Pine tree!"

"I literally have no idea what to expect," Dipper grumbled and walked into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water and rose petals and the room was dark, until Bill waved his hand which caused the candles in the room to flicker to life and glow in a warm tone. It was very romantic, which was ironic to Dipper, who thought they would be doing something very sexual.

"Get in," Bill pointed to the tub and Dipper did as told and stepped into the large bathtub, then sank into the water. He heard Bill's footsteps behind him and felt Bill slide into the tub, right behind him. Dipper scooted forward, but squeaked when Bill pulled him back. The demon's chest flush against his back as Dipper sat between his legs. Dipper's face burned once he felt a certain body part of Bill's press against his ass. Looks like somebody was aroused. Dipper looked down. Looks like he was too.

"Um, you could go ahead and-" Dipper trailed off. Bill thought it was cute how embarrassed the brunet was every time they did something sexual. Bill put his hands on the other's waist and trailed them up, earning a shiver from Dipper. Then his hands reached his shoulders and he began to work out the tension which made Dipper immediately relax into Bill. He sighed from the relief of stress from his shoulders. He later let out a small moan, the massage felt really nice. He was somewhat sure now that this is what Bill meant by making him feel so good, the sexual comments were probably just Bill trying to tease him, and it worked. "So you actually just meant a massage?" Dipper questioned, "I actually thought you were going to give me a handjob or something."

Bill smirked and stopped massaging Dipper's shoulders, to which the brunet whined from the loss. "I'm not done yet," Bill purred as his hands went underwater. 

Dipper didn't feel safe anymore. What had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm applying for a job today yeey! A fast food restaurant at that!
> 
> Also: I can't believe it's been twenty days since I updated I'm so sorry!


	23. Regret and Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper deeply regrets letting Bill touch him

The tension after the bath was awkward. Mostly for Dipper at least. Bill kept making sexual comments and jokes for the rest of the day, which made Dipper very uncomfortable. He would rub his arms and hang his head. His skin felt like it was crawling, it felt disgusting. He tried taking a shower before bed and he kept trying to scrub the disgust off. When it came time to sleep, he really couldn't. He laid in a fetal position near the edge of the bed, Bill attempted to spoon him quite a few times, but it resulted in Dipper pushing him away every time. This made Bill frustrated. What did he do wrong? Every time he would attempt to touch Dipper, the teen would tense up and push him away. Why did Dipper let Bill touch him? He desperately wanted to know. Why did he let the demon who started the apocalypse and took everything he knew, everyone he knew, away from him, touch him? He felt so gross. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Then it hit him like a truck.

He was trying to forget. He wanted to feel better.

He was trying to forget the things that hurt him. The fact that he didn't know if he was ever going home. The fact that he was suffering. The fact that he was really not okay. The fact that he was weak, tired, _pathetic_.

He wanted nothing more than to forget. Everything he let Bill do to him was a distraction. A distraction from the fact that he felt powerless and worthless. There. He had his answer. Why did he still feel gross? What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted to go home. He really wanted to go home. There were times that he wished that he would be better off dead. What's the point of living if he would never go home and see his family again? He felt so helpless.

As the days went on, or what could be considered days, he barely ate. He barely slept. He took as many showers as possible to attempt to scrub the disgust off of him, but to no avail.

The days were empty, full of dread. Bill and Dipper didn't talk at all. The tension was too thick to. It was lonely though. There was no sign of Macy or Pyronica. Everything was quiet, until one fatal day.

"Pine tree," Bill muttered, waiting for Dipper's eyes to meet his golden ones. Dipper was lying on his bed, his arms draped over the edge, staring at the floor. Their eyes never met though. "I'm going out." Emotion was devoid on the brunet's face as his eyes were glued to the floor. It was like he had fallen into a depression and he couldn't get out of bed. Dipper turned away from Bill, his back facing the demon.

"I don't care." Those were the first words Dipper spoke to him in a week. And it hurt. Dipper was so cold. Bill sighed and turned away, he made his way into the throne room, shape-shifting into his triangle form on the way there.

"B-boss!" Keyhole stuttered. "There were r-reports of rebels, according to one of t-the human allies." Bill floated up to his throne, sitting on it and dismissed Keyhole. He thought about the rebels, and how to punish them. Perfect. Perfect way to get energy.

\---------

Bill left, Dipper was glad, but also curious. Most of the time, no cross that. All the time during the tension, Bill would just stare at him, observing him. The demon almost looked guilty. For the first time in a while, he got out of bed. He changed into a regular shirt and plain shorts. Nothing special. Just like how he felt. He figured that Bill would be in the throne room. But once he looked into the room, Bill wasn't there and the door to the outside... the door was open. He had never seen it open other than when he first entered the Fearamid. He quickly ran to the large triangular opening, but frowned once he saw how far away the ground was.

He sighed and sat down on the ledge, his legs dangled from the edge and he stared into the sky. What did he do to deserve this life? He was the city boy who had no friends, now he is the boy with no friends and being held captive by a demon who started the end of the world. The sky was pretty. It was obviously night because the sky was a lot darker than normal. The orange had turned into a pretty blood-red. He could faintly see the Milky Way's stars splatter across the sky. A breeze through the air left him somewhat chilly, but he didn't mind. Staring up at the sky was his everything at the moment. He loved the peaceful tranquility of the night. There was barely any weirdness in this area of the world.

A scream broke out and ruined the silence. Dipper flinched because it was so blood-curdling. Then there was a series of screams and people begging for their life. Then Bill came into view. Oh god, the way he looked terrified Dipper. Bill's current form was a three-tier yellow triangular prism, with extra arms, and tongues, and teeth within those separate floating tiers. And- and he had people in his hands. He brought one of his hands to one of the gaps of his tiers and ripped off a girl's head, munching on it with his sharp teeth.

Dipper let out a whimper. He couldn't stop watching in horror. That large, round, slitted-iris eye landed on him. Dipper froze, his body and mind were screaming to move, to run and hide away in his room, and wrap himself in a cocoon of blankets. But he just sat there, shaking.

Bill heard a small noise, he was curious so he decided to glance at where it was coming from. It was Dipper. What was he doing out of his room? He was sitting on the ledge of the entrance of the door. The boy's adorable chocolate curly locks were flowing in the breeze, Bill loved to nuzzle into those lovely locks. His mocha eyes wide, those eyes that Bill got lost in. That lovely pale skin was shaded red from the night sky, he craved to caress that beautiful skin. Everything about that boy was perfect in the demon's eye(s).

Dipper Pines was beautiful. And he wanted that beauty all for himself.

He wanted nothing more than to hold the human, to touch him, to have him for himself. He couldn't explain why. The demon noticed how stiff and tense Dipper was. He quickly dropped his human snack, remembering that he was trying to keep Dipper away from all of this. Dipper was able to move again when the massive triangle was approaching him. He quickly got up from his sitting position and quickly looked around for places to hide. Hide, his mind was screaming, he needed to hide! He quickly tore his eyes from Bill and turned on his heel and ran. The throne room was so big, he looked back, over his shoulder. Bill was back into his human form, blood on his mouth and hands (most likely not his), and he was gaining on him. Oh shit, Dipper was in trouble now.

Dipper forced his legs to speed up. Even though he was getting very tired, his adrenaline kept him going. Why did the throne room have to be so big? He was almost halfway across the room when he was tackled. Dipper kicked and squirmed, trying to get out of Bill's grasp. He kneed Bill in the stomach and that caused Bill to let him go. Dipper scrambled to get up and run again. He didn't get very far before Bill grabbed him and forced him to turn around. He quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back. "Hey hey, it's okay. I can explain." Dipper pushed at Bill's chest, still freaking out. "I'm not going to let go until you calm down, love." Even though Dipper was freaking out, being called love made him want to melt, though he was definitely really scared.

It took a while for Dipper to calm down, but did. Slowly but surely. Bill pulled away to face Dipper. He smiled sweetly at the boy, lifting up his hand to caress Dipper's cheek. Dipper leaned into the touch, their eyes met. Dear Axolotl, Dipper is so pretty, Bill thought. There were those sweet, innocent touches again, definitely innocent and not gross. Bill leaned in and Dipper looked over the other's shoulder.

"NOW!" What? A knife plunged into Bill's right eye, and the demon cried out, releasing Dipper to clutch at his eye. Then another knife dug into his other eye, leaving him completely blind. Then a pink figure came in front of Dipper and pushed him away. They then took their sword from their scabbard and lunged at Bill, the sword went all the way through his stomach. "Come on Dipper! RUN!" He recognized that voice. Oh god, it was Mabel. He looked over and saw Macy sweep Bill's legs, making him lose his balance and fall. Dipper had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Bill managed pulled one of the knives out, trying to regenerate it as fast as possible.

Mabel grabbed her twin's hand and pulled him along as they ran. "Mabel! I'm so glad you're okay! What's going on?" 

Mabel turned her head and smiled at her brother. "We're helping you escape!" She cheered. Dipper looked back to Bill, the demon was on the ground. It looked like an eye had already regenerated. Bill was reaching out to him.

"PINE TREE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Oh god, there was so much blood. He saw an older guy jump in front of Macy to shield her from a giant spike coming from the ground. It impaled him.   
  


  
"PAPA!" Macy screamed. She couldn't look at her father's state so she turned away. She then took the remaining knife out of Bill's eye and ran after Mabel, wiping her eyes.

They made it to the triangular opening. "Hold onto me!" They wrapped an arm around each other. "Jump!"

"Wait what!?" It was too late and Mabel pulled him off the edge. Dipper was screaming his head off on the way down while Mabel took her grappling hook out of her belt. She aimed it at something that Dipper didn't recognize, it was some floating object. She held the handle tight as they swung past the trees and all the weirdness bubbles. It was surprisingly tranquil. The wind blew Dipper's hat off, but he didn't care. He looked at Mabel and smiled. She said that she wasn't going to grow out her hair until she found Dipper. Her hair was nearing shoulder length.

"I've missed you bro-bro," Mabel stated, tightening her grip on her brother. "I don't ever want to lose you again." She teared up. "I love you, you big dork."

"I love you too brace-face."

Macy wasn't far behind, her grappling hook was extended a little farther than the twins's. She reeled in the rope to be right next to the twins. She smiled sadly. Her red hair was flowing in the wind, almost dramatically."This will be all over soon. If I don't make the rest of the trip, I want you to know that you two were the greatest friends ever."

Maybe everything would be over soon. All that mattered to Dipper is that he was with his sister and he was free. Oh so free. He wasn't a bird locked in a cage anymore. He took another look at Mabel and smiled brightly. 

Maybe things will get better.

Suddenly their ropes snapped and they tumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD ONLY HAVE 25 CHAPTERS!! WE'RE JUST REACHED THE CLIMAX HOLY SHET


	24. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bill's been doing since Dipper left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter centered around Bill
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ... iT hUrTsSs

Bill had called out to Dipper, pleading for him to not leave him. But he left anyways.

Did he do something wrong? He thought Dipper liked being with him.

He thought about all the moments they had together. Valentines Day. Making omelets. Sharing a bed. Watching movies. Cuddling. Pretending to be a married couple. Making Dipper laugh. Comforting Dipper. Holding Dipper. Kissing Dipper's cute little face. Making Dipper smile.

He'd do anything to see that smile again.

Bill was laying in Dipper's bed, surrounded by his scent. He was mad, angry, pissed off that Dipper chose his sister over him. He had a chance to resist leaving with his sister. But he went with _her_. He felt betrayed. He felt so jealous. But he also felt sad, upset, and felt like crying.

But worst of all, he felt incredibly lonely. Usually Dipper would be in this bed with him, being cuddled and smothered with attention by him. But Dipper was gone. 

He was so overwhelmed with his emotions that his magic didn't work properly. He attempted to teleport Dipper back into the Fearamid but it didn't work. He had sent his henchmaniacs out a while ago (a week ago to be exact) to search for his Pine tree.

Bill stared at the Pine tree sapling on the floor. It's health wasn't declining anymore and it was actually getting a little better. It's needles stopped dying and produced new ones. It was slowly getting better.

The demon sniffed all the pillows on the bed. He chose the one that had the strongest scent of Dipper and hugged the pillow tight. Maybe he could trick himself into thinking that this was really Dipper. He wanted to sleep to forget the pain. But he couldn't quite sleep because Dipper was gone.

What was he thinking, letting himself fall for a human? He was only going to get hurt in the end. Dipper doesn't love him. Dipper doesn't like him romantically. He wasn't sure if Dipper liked him at all. He wondered if Dipper hated him.

What if all those moments they had together were Dipper just pretending to enjoy them? Oh this hurts too much. 

Dear Axolotl, he wanted Dipper back so bad.

Maybe if he gave Dipper more affection, he wouldn't have left. Bill wished that he gave him more affection before Dipper left. He was affection deprived now. 

Dear Axolotl, oh how he missed Dipper.

His bow tie started to ring. He held up his hand to his ear, his thumb and pinkie extended to mimic a phone. "Yello'?"

"Boss, we found him," 8-ball's voice came out. 

Bill's heart lurched.

Dear Axolotl, he couldn't believe how much he was missing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, prepare yourselves for the upcoming chapters
> 
> hEhEheHHEhehE
> 
> Also I'm writing ANOTHeR fic and I have over 4,000 words written so far, expect it to come out some time around August


	25. Missing Him Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit, I should really work on this more and try to finish it before school starts. I was planning to finish this in July but like.. I'm stupid and don't know how to manage time.
> 
> Update lmao: School has been here for like three weeks kddkldkl
> 
> Another update: in september, yeesh- : why do people actually like this? This story is trash
> 
> DSKKLDD OCTOBER: I want to rewrite this, also I feel bad for leaving you all on a cliffhanger and just mysteriously disappeared. No, I didn't get covid, I just have a very toxic family and my mental health is awful
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF R*PE

Dipper's stomach rumbled. It had been officially a day since he escaped. He was free, though it didn't really feel like it. He was constantly avoiding monsters, well more like they were avoiding him. They would get close to him, ready to take a bite out of that delicious human flesh, sniff him, and stop. Then they would get all scared saying stuff like, "isn't that Cipher's boyfriend? What is he doing all the way out here?" Or, run off screaming nonsense about how, "Bill is going to kill us if we touch him!" Mabel would always raise an eyebrow at him every time and Dipper shrugged, denying that him and Bill were dating. Mabel seemed to figure out why all the demons and monsters were afraid of Dipper very quickly, knowing that Bill had a thing for him, it was easy to figure out that Bill would be so protective over him and probably threaten every demon.

Mabel gave Dipper a small smile as she sat down next to him, near the crackling fire. Dipper didn't return the smile though, he looked terrified. He would usually keep urging Mabel and Macy that they should keep going on their trip back to the shack because Bill would probably be on his way to find them, but he didn't this time. He thought about staying at the Fearamid and how he felt about it. He _really_ didn't want to go back. If Bill somehow found him and forced him to go back, he would never forgive him. He was so much happier with Mabel, being free, not belonging to anyone. He was his own person. He didn't need to rely on anyone.

Once they got back to the shack, they would be completely safe. They had lots of barriers surrounding the area. Bill wouldn't be able to kidnap Dipper again. Even though they had good times together and playful banter, he would rather be with his family. Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder. He was spacing out again. He shook his head and then his gaze fell to the floor. "Is he okay?" Macy asked, approaching with a can of brown meat. "This is our last can by the way," Macy handed them their own makeshift spoon and they dug into the meat. 

Mabel shrugged and placed a hand on her brother's back, rubbing it gently. "I think he's having flashbacks. Dipper, when you're ready, you can tell us what happened."

Dipper shook his head. "How were you in the Fearamid? I didn't know you were there." He changed the subject, and shook his head.

His sister's eyebrows knitted together. "You didn't know? I told you that I was and to stop hurting yourself!"

"What? How did you-"

"Did you not read the note?" Mabel stared in disbelief.

"Note?"

"Ugh! Dipper! You're making this so hard! I put a note in your desk, letting you know that I was there and was going to help you escape!"

"Bill got rid of my desk a little while ago." Dipper scooted away from his sister and face palmed, shaking his head. "Oh my god." He groaned. "If I got that note, I would've been able to escape earlier! Why am I so stupid! I had no idea that you were there!"

"Hush," she simply replied. "It's okay Dipper. What matters now is that we have each other. You've escaped. You're safe."

She was right. He shouldn't dwell on the past. But he couldn't stop thinking of what happened there. "He- Bill did things to me that I was okay with at first, but immediately after, I regretted it and didn't like it." He shook his head. "What if he comes back for me- I- I don't want to go back!" He panicked. 

His twin's eyes widened. "What the fuck did he do to you!? Did he rape you!? I swear to fucking god if he did-"

"No! No, he didn't," he shook his head. Mabel observed this strange behavior. He kept shaking his head so much. Weird. 

"If you're that afraid of going back, we can just leave now and get back to the shack, ASAP." Dipper nodded.

"Let's finish this apoca-lishious meat first." Macy commented, finishing her portion of the can.

Dipper snorted. That's what his grunkle said a few years back. It was stupid, but he wanted to get back to that life- even if it meant defeating Bill who had grown on him a little. "Yeah, let's go, I- I can't wait to see our uncles again." He sighed, "it shouldn't have taken this long for this apocalypse to end and defeat Bill. Why-" he scoffed in disbelief, "-why? Were we defeated? Will we forever be-" Mabel placed a finger on her brother's lips, quieting him. She took something out of her bag and opened her palm. It was a pill.

"It's a relaxing pill, we figured that once you were rescued, you would be traumatized or freaking out. Gosh, we know you too well. I don't know how old this 'drug' is but hopefully it helps." Mabel placed to pill into her brother's palm and gave him a sympathetic look. Dipper nodded and brought his hand to his mouth, dumping the pill into it, and swallowing it dry. There wasn't any water around so they had to preserve the small jug they had. They found little markings on trees along the way back to town, which had boxes of emergency supplies and thankfully water. 

Dipper felt more relaxed, he had drank fresh water and the pill was eventually kicking in. He could do a few more hours of walking without panicking every five seconds. But he felt great. What was in this pill?

Few more hours of walking wasn't bad, but, the pill had worn off and he was his normal paranoid, anxious self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably start updating again for all my stories! I'll see if I can keep up! 
> 
> Dipper's Bubble is near it's end so I'll try to post at least once a week or every two weeks.
> 
> This is another short chapter- I couldn't really get things moving in this one but you all know what's coming next!!!


	26. Announcement (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's been happening lately

Well, it's definitely been a while! But I made this to address a few things because these thoughts wouldn't stop bugging me.

Okay, first of all, when I started writing this, I was going through a really bad time, and am still not in a good place, for some odd reason, the stuff I wrote in this fic - the kidnapping, the possessiveness, the yelling at someone who hurt themselves, and so much more - I thought that this was a healthy relationship. It took me a while to realize that this was not. This fic is not a romance if you actually look in detail. Dipper was so uncomfortable with everything Bill did to him, and Bill didn't even stop if he saw that Dipper was uncomfortable. And in a crazy way, this fic was a way for me to vent, like I used Dipper to vent about how I'm forced to do things that make me uncomfortable and nobody even stops to help or ask if I'm okay. 

I'm so incredibly embarrassed to have written this, but I'm going to keep it up just because everyone "loves this story so much". But again, this is not a romance, it's a toxic relationship. I felt like I had to write that explicit scene to please my readers, which was a huge mistake, one that I'll never do again. And I hyped this story up like it was a romance, which at the time, I didn't know how bad their relationship is until I actually opened my eyes. Plus writing that bath scene made me so uncomfortable, I'll never do it again.

My friend helped me finish the ending, I just need to write it out. It will be a happy ending though, some of you might not think it is for some reason, but it is.

With this new information, I totally understand if you don't want to continue reading because it's "not a romance", but I hope you understand how unhealthy Bill and Dipper's relationship is.

-BG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I've been so scared to post this, and honestly, I feel like I'm letting a lot of people down because of this


End file.
